World so cold
by Mademoiselle Keehl
Summary: Cuba, 1962. Plage déserte. Charles, Erik et quelques mutants. Erik veut se venger. Charles veut l'aider, à ses dépends. "Ton altruisme te perdra, Charles", avait un jour pensé Erik. Jamais il n'avait eu aussi raison. Une action, des répercussions. Et si la tragédie avait été détournée sans pour autant disparaître ? T pour langage et en prévention de violence
1. Part One : Charles n'est plus

_Coucou très chers lecteurs ! Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai rien posté ! Je n'ai pas arrêté d'écrire par contre ^^ _

_Bref voilà je m'y remets, mais je ne peux pas vous promettre de dates fixes, ni de courts délais d'attente, vu que je suis en première année de médecine et que je prépare mon concours T.T (y'a-t-il un tuteur dans la salle ? … Non ? Tant mieux :D sinon je vais me faire enguirlander… ma conscience suffit T.T )_

_Bon assez de bavardages. J'ai imaginé cette fic après avoir vu, revu, re-revu, re-re-revu X-Men First Class avec le mythique James McAvoy (grande fan en délire) et le magnifique Michael Fassbender. Alors je préviens tout de suite, je n'ai pas vu Days of Future Past (c'est ma carotte pour le concours, donc je le verrais après la 1__ère__ partie du concours). Donc s'il vous plait, pas de spoilers T.T même si le net en est rempli…_

_Fic post-plage, X-men first class, mais attention y'a du changement )_

_Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous, laissez des reviews c'est toujours une source de plein de choses pour moi, « écrivaine »_

_Part One_

Cuba, 1962. Sur une plage déserte, Charles Xavier et Erik Lehnsher, accompagnés de quatre autres mutants, doivent arrêter Shaw.

Erik venait d'entrer dans l'antre de Shaw, dans le sous-marin échoué. Charles avait perdu tout contact avec lui.

"Et mince! Ça recommence, je viens de perdre Erik. Pourvu qu'il trouve un moyen de nous remettre en contact. Il n'y arrivera pas seul. "

Charles était inquiet pour son ami. Shaw était son pire ennemi, celui qui avait tué sa mère. Erik voulait à tout prix lui faire subir son courroux. Il avait la haine, une haine que Charles rencontrait chaque rare fois qu'il pénétrait son esprit. Si jamais il ne reprenait pas contact avec lui, les conséquences seraient terribles. Shaw était dangereux, certes, mais un Erik en colère l'est encore plus.

Charles attendait impatiemment un signe de contact...

Erik était face à son pire ennemi, et comptait en sortir vivant. La seule perte sera ce salopard qui l'a privé de sa mère. Il se sentait plus agité. Il avait perdu contact avec Charles. Ennuyeux...

Shaw était face à lui et venait d'entamer un discours.

"Mais faites-le taire!" s'exclama intérieurement Erik. Il usa de son pouvoir pour provoquer son ennemi. Et se retrouva projeté sur un des murs blindés.

"Erik! "

Il venait de reprendre contact avec Charles. Ce dernier l'encouragea à continuer ce qu'il faisait. C'est-à-dire briser les murs opaques aux pensées. Et Erik chargea à nouveau Shaw. Ce dernier n'eut aucun mal à l'envoyer balader violemment, brisant encore plus les murs.

Il souffrait de ses blessures, mais les encouragements de son ami l'aidèrent à les surmonter. Bloqué par des tuyaux et quelques barres de métal, Erik regarda son ennemi s'approcher dangereusement de lui. Ce dernier renforça la pression sur lui.

"Erik...nous pouvons faire tant de choses ensemble, tu ne crois pas? Au lieu de rester avec ce télépathe qui veut tant se rapprocher des humains. Je comprends qu'il soit un ami, mais vous êtes complètement opposés l'un et l'autre! Mon fils, réfléchis à ça...

-Il y a une chose que je peux vous dire : je partage vos idées, mais pas votre façon..." lui chuchota Erik, tant bien que mal.

A ce moment-là : "Erik! Maintenant! Vite! " criait son ami dans sa tête.

Erik fixa le casque qui empêchait Charles de pénétrer l'esprit de Shaw, et le lui retira. Shaw fit un mouvement désespéré pour le récupérer mais Charles l'immobilisa aussitôt par la pensée.

Erik regarda Shaw et fit un pas vers lui. Cet homme méritait de souffrir. Il tendit la main pour attraper le casque encore en suspens.

"Erik... Non, attends. Ne fais pas ça. ERIK NON!"

Il venait de rompre tout contact avec son meilleur ami. C'était pour son bien...

Puis il regarda de nouveau Shaw et sortit de sa poche une pièce qui datait de sa malheureuse jeunesse. Il l'a fit léviter devant ses yeux.

"Tu aurais pu te rallier à notre cause. -Il marqua une pause- Mais tu as tué ma mère... Tu vas payer..."

La pièce se dirigea vers le front nu de son ennemi. Elle pénétra la chair et s'enfonça loin, pour ressortir par l'arrière de la tête. Erik n'avait rien ressentit, à part une certaine joie.

Il ressortit du sous-marin et déclara haut et fort : "C'est fini. Shaw est mort. Mais eux -tout en désignant les humains- ne s'arrêteront pas. Charles, vérifie si tu ne me crois pas..."

Il observa son ami. Il donnait l'impression d'avoir souffert le martyr... Enfin. La réaction de Charles ne se fit pas attendre. Erik savait qu'il avait raison, comme d'habitude.

Il sentit les canons s'armer, et bientôt, une rafale de balles et de missiles se dirigea vers eux. Les jeunes mutants étaient terrifiés. Il leva la main et arrêta la course des missiles. Il la tourna ensuite vers les bateaux humains. Vengeance...

Mais Erik se retrouva propulsé à terre par son ami. Il lui assena quelques coups, avant de pouvoir reprendre la course des missiles qui commençaient à tomber à l'eau. Il était concentré mais il entendit très clairement l'ordre de Charles.

"Moira, ton arme, donne-la moi..."

Puis il entendit un revolver s'armer, et se retrouva face à Charles tenant l'arme en main. Il ne tremblait pas. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui tirer dessus... Il avait déjà vérifié. Il reprit donc la course des missiles. Grave erreur. Il entendit le son d'une balle tirée. Une douleur le tirailla dans le côté droit, le sol arriva rapidement devant ses yeux.

Il était agenouillé par terre, se tenant le côté droit. Il avait laissé tomber les missiles. Les humains étaient sauvés. Il regarda à sa droite l'expression des jeunes mutants. Horrifiés, terrifiés, perdus.

Charles lui avait tiré dessus... Et il ne l'avait pas raté.

Moira s'approcha d'Erik pour voir la blessure. Les autres mutants s'approchèrent également, tout en restant à une bonne distance de Charles.

Erik se releva difficilement, faisant face à Charles.

"Pourquoi? Charles...

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi. Je n'allais pas te laisser faire.

-Mais... Tu m'as tiré dessus. Tu en étais incapable la dernière fois...

-Il semblerait que tu ais aidé à renforcer ça..."

La douleur était lancinante et Erik dut se rattraper au Fauve. Il ne comprenait pas. Charles Xavier était une personne incapable de faire du mal, et il venait de briser ce mythe.

Il regarda son ami se diriger vers les mutants suivant Shaw. Il leur parla, mais Erik n'entendait rien. Il n'y croyait toujours pas. Et ce qu'avait dit Charles lui torturait l'esprit en plus de la balle dans son flanc droit.

Il observa néanmoins son ami attraper la main d'Azazel et des deux autres. Charles lui lança un dernier regard, avant de disparaitre. Bleu turquoise...

Et Erik retombant dans la douleur de sa blessure.

Deux jours après, ils étaient à nouveau à la demeure des Xavier. Personne ne comprenait le comportement de Charles. Erik était devenu silencieux, perdu dans ses pensées, essayant de comprendre...

Quelques jours plus tard, les jeunes mutants continuaient leurs entraînements, mais s'inquiétaient pour Erik. Ce dernier n'avait quitté sa chambre que pour s'alimenter. Raven le rejoignait le soir pour lui refaire le bandage, mais il ne parlait pas, le regard perdu dans le vide.

« C'est quand même dingue, dit Hank, brisant enfin le silence qui régnait dans la salle.

-Quoi donc ? répliqua Sean.

-Ce qui est arrivé sur la plage. Il faut qu'on arrête d'en faire un tabou, répondit Alex.

-Pour ça, clarifie ce dont tu parles Alex. Si on ne peut même plus parler de Charles sans que… »

La voix de Raven se brisa au milieu de sa phrase. Chacun regardait par terre. Hank se rapprocha de Raven, et plaça son bras autour de ses épaules.

« Raven a raison, il faut qu'on en parle. Ca nous hante, ça nous obnubile, on ne sait pas quoi en penser, ni ce qu'en pensent les autres. »

Il se déplaça vers les fauteuils en coin de salle, et fut rejoint par ses trois amis.

« C'est ici qu'ils faisaient des parties d'échecs, pendant qu'on s'entrainait », dit Alex d'une voix peu assurée.

C'était la première fois qu'ils parlaient de ce qui était arrivé sur cette plage. Ce dénouement inattendu.

« Charles… n'était pas lui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'ai pas reconnu Charles à ce moment, commença Raven.

-Normal, c'est pas son genre de tirer sur le plus grand chieur de la planète, accessoirement son meilleur pote, railla Alex.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Je ne parlais pas de son comportement… Mais avant. Sa décision même de demander une arme à Moira.

-Il n'a pas tremblé, vous avez remarqué ? Comme quelqu'un qui a toujours tenu une arme devant lui, fit remarquer Sean.

-Pourquoi elle lui a donné l'arme ? C'était complètement débile de sa part aussi à Moira…, marmonna Alex.

-Moira était amoureuse de Charles, Alex. Ça se voyait, tout le monde le savait à un moment ou un autre, répondit Hank. Mais demander une arme pour décourager Erik de poursuivre, ça ne m'a pas semblé… eh bien je n'avais pas l'impression que c'était quelqu'un qui savait de quoi Erik était capable.

-Son regard était inexpressif à partir de ce moment. Je n'avais jamais vu Charles avec des yeux inexpressifs. Il… Il avait toujours des yeux pétillants d'intelligence, de douceur, de gentillesse. Charles… Charles me manque », murmura Raven, les larmes aux yeux.

Hank la prit dans ses bras, Alex et Sean se rapprochèrent.

Cette discussion importante occupa une grande partie de leur matinée. Au déjeuner, Erik les rejoignit à table. Toujours silencieux. Toujours perdu dans ses pensées. Ou perdu, tout court…

Ce déjeuner fut plus animé que d'habitude. Les discussions reprirent, sur des futilités, des idioties ou le calendrier d'entrainement de la semaine. Mais Erik persista dans son silence. Ca faisait quasiment une semaine. Les jeunes mutants respectaient son silence. Mais ce jour-là, les discussions battaient leur plein.

« Alors Erik, comment tu as trouvé notre plat du jour ? C'est génial non ? » s'exclama Raven.

Elle regretta aussitôt sa réaction. Erik leva les yeux, et les regarda. Ses yeux étaient vides de sens. Les jeunes le regardaient d'un air gêné. Erik se leva de table sans dire un mot, rapporta son assiette à la cuisine. Cependant, au lieu de monter à l'étage rejoindre sa chambre, il se dirigea vers le hall de la demeure. Aussitôt, les quatre amis se levèrent de table pour voir. Erik s'approcha de la porte d'entrée. La main hésitante, il tourna fébrilement la poignée de la porte.

L'air frais qui s'engouffra dans le hall le surprit, faisant tournoyer ses cheveux. Il sortit à la lumière du jour, pour la première fois depuis l'incident. Il s'aventura dans le parc, l'air frais caressant sa peau, le soleil réchauffant son corps… mais pas son cœur. Il demeura immobile durant une longue période. Les quatre jeunes avaient débarrassé la table en vitesse, et s'attendaient à tout. Mais rien ne se produisit. Erik rentra, et alla se calfeutrer dans sa chambre, comme à son habitude. Ils décidèrent de le laisser tranquille. Comme d'habitude.

Cette virée à l'extérieur avait marqué Erik. Il n'était pas sorti depuis que… Il secoua la tête, chassant cette pensée qui le hantait 24h sur 24. Les jeunes avaient repris leurs discussions, comme dans le bon vieux temps. D'une certaine manière, c'était normal. Ils doivent se parler, sinon ils se frustrent. Quand Raven lui avait demandé son avis sur le repas, son ton joyeux lui a rappelé les bons moments. Ceux qu'il ne reverra jamais. Il était content que Raven, Alex, Sean et Hank se fussent remis à parler, à se comporter comme des ados. Mais il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Il l'avait vérifié en allant faire un tour à l'extérieur. Cette porte qu'il n'avait plus franchie. Il s'était étonné lui-même en ouvrant cette porte et en traversant la limite de la demeure. Il s'était immobilisé au bout de quelques pas.

Non, il n'avait pas admiré la vue.

Il n'avait pas senti cette douce brise caractéristique des jours d'automne.

Il n'avait pas senti sa peau se détendre sous l'effet du soleil qu'elle n'avait pas eu depuis une éternité.

Il n'avait rien imaginé.

Il avait fermé les yeux.

_Trop dur… C'est trop dur. _

Il n'avait pas supporté cet afflux de souvenirs, joyeux ou non, banaux ou particuliers.

Lui, Erik Lehnsher, l'homme insensible, l'homme déraisonnable, l'homme qui tenait tête à tout, qui supportait tout. Lui, Erik Lehnsher, il n'a pas pu supporter ces souvenirs. Sa faiblesse l'a choqué. Tétanisé. Il s'est senti vulnérable. Humain. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Lui, il était sur le bord des larmes.

Son bras balaya la table basse la plus proche, brisa un vase, et un verre vide. Il serra son poing gauche, son poing droit. Il les serra jusqu'à sentir ses ongles s'enfoncer lentement mais surement dans sa paume.

Il frappa violemment le mur, plusieurs fois. Un bruit de craquement se fit entendre. Ses phalanges n'avaient pas résisté assez à la violence du coup. Sa peau non plus. Les mains ensanglantées, il attrapa la couverture la plus proche et se défoula dessus. Il la déchira en long, plus facile. Il s'attaqua ensuite aux coussins, et très rapidement, la chambre fut emplie de belles plumes blanches.

_C'est dommage, je les aimais bien… _

Une phrase que Charles aurait dite s'il l'avait surpris. Une phrase qui résonna dans sa tête come un bruit insupportable. Erik hurla de désespoir. Il s'acharna sur tout ce qui était cassable, déchirable, brisable. Les larmes dévalèrent ses joues, augmentant sa colère et son désespoir. Il craquait. Il n'en pouvait plus.

_C'est trop dur…_

En bas, les quatre mutants étaient réunis dans le salon, sirotant un thé ou un jus, selon les préférences. Aucune véritable discussion n'avait été lancée, ils restaient silencieux. L'image d'Erik immobile au milieu du parc restait dans leur tête, ils tentaient de savoir pourquoi. Tous se demandaient intérieurement comment Erik avait pu être brisé. Cet homme qui leur avait paru froid, distant, sans cœur.

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Quelque chose qui éclate par terre. Ils levèrent les yeux au plafond. Puis plusieurs bruits sourds se firent entendre, plus violent les uns que les autres. Si violents qu'on pouvait sentir les vibrations à travers le mur. En tout cas, Sean y était sensible. Ils se regardèrent tous. Erik piquait une colère. Ca les rassurait, au moins il était dans un état à peu près normal. Puis ils entendirent ce hurlement. Un hurlement de peine, de désespoir. Un cri qui venait du plus profond de son cœur, d'une intensité stupéfiante. Il leur donna des frissons, et ils décidèrent de monter vérifier l'état d'Erik. Bien évidemment la porte était fermée à clé. Le cri se fit plus bas, la voix d'Erik se brisait.

Il pleurait. Erik pleurait. C'était inconcevable, mais cette tonalité dans la voix ne pouvait être que ça.

Lorsqu'il se calma, Hank ouvrit la porte prudemment. Ils découvrirent l'état de la chambre. Désastreux. Du verre brisé gisait à terre, au milieu d'étoffes déchirées, de plumes. Erik était assis au milieu de la chambre, les yeux rivés sur la fenêtre. Les garçons se mirent à ramasser les débris, tandis que Raven s'accroupit à côté d'Erik pour vérifier ses mains. Froides. La peau était craquelée au niveau des articulations, le sang avait séché.

« Erik… J'ai besoin de vérifier ton bandage. »

Il ne répondit pas. Elle tendit la main vers son abdomen. Il ne broncha pas. Elle souleva délicatement le haut. Elle soupira de soulagement : malgré la force du choc, Erik n'avait pas réouvert sa plaie. Elle alla chercher un rouleau de bandage, et commença à s'occuper des mains meurtries du blond. Hank vint lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille et repartit avec un sac de débris.

« Erik… On a besoin de vérifier si tes mains sont fracturées ou pas. Tu veux bien essayer de les bouger et de me dire si tu as mal ? »

Erik ne répondit pas, mais posa son regard sur ses mains. Il bougea les doigts assez librement, mais quand il essaya de fermer son poing, il grimaça. C'était enflé au niveau des articulations. Raven s'empressa de le dire à Hank qui procéda à une vérification rapide. Erik le suivit à son labo pour se faire soigner.

Raven aida Sean et Alex à ranger la chambre, et changer les draps, coussins et couettes.

Dans la soirée, au dîner, les discussions étaient calmes, de peur de réitérer le cas du déjeuner. A leur grande surprise, Erik finit son repas par quelques mots.

« Merci pour ce repas. C'était très bon. Et aussi… -il marqua une pause- désolé pour cet après-midi. J'ai craqué. Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter, mais mieux vaut ça que de m'acharner sur l'un de vous. Merci d'avoir rangé mon désordre… Et merci pour ma main, Hank. »

Sur ce, il se leva et comme à son habitude alla dans sa chambre.

Dans la salle à manger :

« … Il a parlé ! Il a parlé ! s'exclama Alex.

-Ouais… S'acharner sur nous, il en avait envie ou … ? demanda Sean, pas très rassuré.

-Mais bien sûr que non. Enfin j'en sais rien moi… Le spécialiste du syndrome Erik n'est plus là, dit Hank.

-Il faudra qu'il en parle. Nous, on en a parlé. Il sait qu'il va devoir en parler tôt ou tard. C'est un peu sa menace, son insinuation par rapport à son éventuel acharnement sur nous. » annonça Raven d'un air très sérieux.

Sur cette proposition, les quatre jeunes se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et chacun regagna sa chambre.

Il était minuit moins le quart, et Raven n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle n'avait pas arrêté de se tourner et de se retourner dans son lit. Charles lui manquait énormément. Elle le considérait comme son frère. C'était son frère par adoption en fait. Il la comprenait si bien des fois, et à des moments il ne pouvait pas lui répondre. Il avait promis de ne jamais lire dans ses pensées.

Elle enfonça sa tête dans son coussin. Elle ne comprenait pas la réaction de Charles. Elle le connaissait sous toutes ses coutures, en long, en large et en travers. Elle le connaissait mieux que quiconque. Mieux qu'Erik. Elle ne voulait pas penser qu'il l'avait abandonnée, mais une partie d'elle hurlait à l'abandon. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que pendant toutes ces années, elle dépendait de Charles. Elle s'en remettait à lui, pour les décisions, pour pas mal de choses en fait et elle avait toujours critiqué Charles comme étant maman poule. Mais il ne l'a jamais été. Il a toujours voulu qu'elle prenne son envol, et il l'aidait à prendre son indépendance. Elle se mentait à elle-même, en refusant d'admettre qu'elle comptait sur Charles pour résoudre tel ou tel problème. Et Charles était tellement altruiste… Elle en avait profité. Elle savait bien que Charles n'était pas bête, il a sans doute remarqué tout ce manège.

Elle secoua la tête, sécha une larme naissant au coin de l'œil. Charles lui manquait…

On frappa deux petits coups à sa porte. Ça devait être Hank. Elle alla ouvrir.

« Tu te souviens encore de ce code qu'on avait instauré ? demanda-t-elle à Hank en le faisant entrer.

-Bien sûr. Mais j'avais peur que tu aies oublié… » murmura-t-il.

Elle sourit, et lui répondit en déposant un chaste baiser sur la joue : « Pourquoi veux-tu que j'oublie ? »

Elle alla se recoucher sous sa couette, après avoir fermé la porte. Hank s'assit à côté d'elle sur son lit.

« Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? –Raven secoua la tête pour dire non- Aha, moi non plus. J'ai… Je pense à lui. A Charles. J'ai du mal à me faire à cette idée. C'est pas logique pour moi, tu comprends ? Je n'arrive pas à trouver de raison rationnelle, compatible avec la personne que constitue Charles. C'est comme si ce n'était pas …

-… Dans sa base de données », reprirent-ils en chœur.

Raven émit un petit rire, Hank sourit. Elle lui raconta alors ce qu'elle pensait, de Charles, de son comportement à elle. Elle avait besoin d'en parler, et Hank avait toujours été là pour elle. Quand elle eut fini, elle regarda Hank, les larmes aux yeux. Ce dernier les lui sécha, et posa sa main sur sa joue.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Raven, on le retrouvera. On saura. On trouvera une solution pour le ramener. »

Elle posa sa tête sur son torse, et murmura d'une voix à moitié endormie : « Reste s'il te plait Hank… »

Il se positionna de manière confortable, sans gêner Raven. «Je serais toujours là à tes côtés, Rav. » Et Morphée passa.

Le lendemain matin, Alex et Sean prenait leur petit déj' seuls. Hank n'avait pas été dans sa chambre de la nuit. Pas besoin d'être Charles pour deviner qu'il avait passé la nuit avec Raven. Ils s'étaient aimés dès le premier regard, c'était assez exceptionnel.

« Passe-moi le panier de croissants, Alex.

-Démerde-toi…

-Fais chier… de bon matin en plus. » râla Sean.

Il alla chercher son croissant, et avant de se rasseoir, jeta un œil à l'étage. Erik n'était pas encore réveillé, Hank et Raven non plus.

Il s'affaissa sur sa chaise en soupirant. Alex jeta un regard bleu vers lui, interrogatif.

« J'sais pas…

-… Tu sais pas quoi ? Explicite, c'est le matin je te rappelle.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas. Enfin, je crois que rien ne va plus. C'est à peine si on a recommencé à reparler, et on a du mal à parler de Charles. On est trop mou je trouve.

-T'as raison mec. Il faut qu'on bouge. Raven a du mal à s'y mettre, ça l'a bouleversée, ça se comprend. Hank est toujours neutre, il ne dira jamais oui ou non clairement. Sauf si Raven se prononce. Généralement il est de son avis. L'amour rend aveugle. Et Erik j'en parle même pas…

-Pourquoi tu n'en parles même pas ? »

La voix grave résonna dans le hall, tandis que des pas rejoignaient la cuisine. Erik se tenait devant eux, les sourcils relevés, le regard dur, exigeant une réponse à sa question. Sean fut immédiatement intimidé. Il n'avait jamais pu voir Erik comme un ami. Comme un allié à la rigueur, mais Erik lui inspirait de la crainte. Il était trop sujet à sa colère.

Alex, quant à lui, ne supportait pas l'air hautain que prenait Erik dès qu'il leur parlait. Comme s'il leur était supérieur. Il planta son regard dans celui d'Erik. Sean sentit immédiatement la confrontation.

« Alex… commença-t-il.

-Tu veux connaître le fond de ma pensée Erik ? le provoqua Alex.

-Vas-y, minus, je t'écoute. » répondit Erik en s'appuyant sur le rebord du plan de travail en marbre.

Sean regarda les deux hommes, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Il ne ferait pas le poids contre Erik. Contre Alex, ça le gênerait d'attaquer son ami. Il décida de se préparer pour un éventuel affrontement. _Ceci est comme un muscle. Ça se contrôle._ Les paroles de Charles résonnaient dans son esprit, depuis la première fois qu'il lui avait appris à contrôler sa voix. Cet homme était exceptionnel, il avait fait de grandes choses, et il avait surement un rôle dans le futur. Il ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Comme si quelqu'un avait pris le contrôle de son esprit. Paradoxal pour un télépathe.

L'affrontement verbal entre Alex et Erik venait tout juste de commencer.

«Tu ne parles pas. Tu ne prends part à aucune conversation. On ne te demande pas grand-chose, juste de recommencer à exister. Tu n'es pas le seul affecté par le départ de Charles…

-Ne commence pas, Alex, gronda Erik.

-Oh que si. Tu dois te confronter à la réalité, comme nous tous. Charles est parti. Pourquoi ? Où ? Si on avait la réponse…

-Alex.

-Non Erik, tu ne m'intimides pas. Accepte ce qui est arrivé.

-ARRETE !

-Je n'arrêterais pas ! TU N'ES PAS TOUT SEUL SUR TERRE ! D'AUTRES SONT DANS LE MÊME CAS QUE TOI ! ON EST TOUS DANS LE MÊME… »

Alex ne put terminer sa phrase. Erik l'avait saisi par le cou et l'avait envoyé valdinguer à travers la pièce. Sean sursauta : « ERIK NON ! »

Alex tenta de se lever – il avait mal aux côtes. Erik s'approcha lentement de lui. Alex se sentit léviter – je porte du métal sur moi ? pensa-t-il à toute vitesse. Sa chaine _Mutant and proud_, offerte à l'équipe par Raven. Merde, pensa-t-il. Erik était devenu de plus en plus puissant ces derniers temps, et ce grâce à Charles. Alex lévitait à trente centimètres du sol. Son collier se resserrait autour de son cou.

« E-..ik. Ar-… arrête… » Alex peinait à parler.

Erik le regarda dans les yeux : « Tu ne sais pas ce que je ressens. Tu ne sais pas qui je suis. La seule personne qui sait est parti. Charles était quelqu'un de très important pour moi. Ça, tu le savais. Alors oui, j'estime être plus affecté par son départ que vous. Vous avez la vie devant vous encore. Ou pas. »

A ces mots, il serra encore plus. Alex tenta désespérément de desserrer son collier. Peine perdue. C'est alors qu'il aperçut Sean dans l'arrière-plan. Sa position ne signifiait qu'une chose…

Un cri strident retentit dans le hall. Alex hurla, Erik tomba, un genou à terre. Mais il se releva assez vite, et d'un geste furieux, il envoya la chaise métallique de la cuisine vers Sean. Il ne le rata pas. Sean se prit la chaise en pleine figure, et tomba en arrière. Un bruit mat se fit entendre, avant le bruit d'un corps qui s'effondre. La tête de Sean avait cogné contre la table. Alex tenta de crier. Erik jeta un œil vers Sean. Les émotions se mélangeaient en lui. La colère laissait peu à peu place à l'inquiétude. Ressaisis-toi, Erik ! se dit-il. Il reporta son attention sur Alex, qui avait abandonné toute résistance, et qui perdait peu à peu connaissance.

« ERIK ! »

Raven venait de descendre, Hank sur les talons. Sur le coup, Erik lâcha Alex. Ce dernier prit une grande inspiration. Hank se dépêcha vers lui, l'aidant à se mettre droit afin de mieux respirer. Raven regardait Erik d'un air effaré. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Erik ait cédé à la colère aussi facilement – connaissant Alex, elle avait deviné que ce dernier l'avait provoqué. Alex tenta de dire quelque chose, et au même moment Raven tourna la tête vers la cuisine. Elle se figea sur place. « Sea-… Sean… Oh mon dieu Hank je t'en supplie viens ! »

Hank se retourna et découvrit la scène. Sean gisait au pied de la table, inanimé. Raven tenta de le réveiller. Alex expliqua brièvement. Hank souleva la tête de Sean. Pas de traces de sang. Mais ça ne voulait rien dire. Une hémorragie interne et c'était foutu. Il tenta de soulever Sean avec l'aide de Raven, mais cette dernière s'accrochait plus à lui qu'elle ne le soulevait. Soudain Erik arriva derrière eux, souleva le corps inanimé de Sean et se dirigea vers le laboratoire de Hank. Ce dernier le suivit sans rien dire.

De son côté, Raven resta avec Alex. Il se remettait peu à peu de ses émotions.

« Alex… Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

-Rien de spécial. Je discutais avec Sean quand il est arrivé.

-Et ?

-Et il a voulu que je lui explique le fond de ma pensée. Ce que j'ai fait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit Alex ?

-Oh bon Dieu Raven ! Je lui ai dit ce que tout le monde pensait. Il n'est pas le seul sur Terre. Il n'est pas le seul affecté par la disparition de Charles. »

Raven resta sans voix. Puis elle dit à Alex, en colère : « Alex, tu te rends compte que c'est de la provocation gratuite ?! Et tu continues ! Tu sais très bien comment réagit Erik, et encore plus en ces temps-là !

-J'y avais pensé bien avant, si tu veux tout savoir ! Je comptais lui en parler, l'obliger à parler de Charles ! Toutes façons, si Charles avait été là, cette confrontation n'aurait jamais eu lieu de cette manière… »

Les deux jeunes restèrent silencieux.

De son côté, Hank examinait Sean : il l'avait passé au scanner, effectué différents tests, et jusqu'à présent, aucune anomalie n'avait été détectée. La dernière vérification effectuée, il souffla, soulagé et alla rejoindre Erik sur les marches. Sean se réveillerait bientôt.

Hank regarda Erik. Ce dernier le regarda d'un air interrogatif.

« J'imagine savoir que c'est Alex qui t'a provoqué comme d'habitude…

-Je l'ai prévenu.

-Je te crois, bizarrement. Peut-être parce que je sais que tu suis généralement les conseils que te prodigue Charles. »

Erik tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. « Je vous envie, de pouvoir parler de ça. Moi je n'y arrive pas. Y penser me met en colère.

-Je crois avoir remarqué ça… Ton pétage de plomb hier, c'était pour ça n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. Mais Alex est un impulsif qui se croit tout permis, et qui croit que puisqu'il est plus jeune, je ne permettrais pas de me battre avec lui. Il se trompe. Et si Charles avait été là… »

La gorge d'Erik se noua. Mais Hank avait compris le message. Il jeta un œil vers Sean. Il voyait son thorax s'élever et s'abaisser à rythme régulier.

« Ça ira pour Sean ? demanda Erik, légèrement inquiet.

-Oui, heureusement il n'a rien. C'est un miracle. Il aura juste un énorme bleu.

-Ca me rassure. Sean est quelqu'un de bien. Il n'atteint pas Charles à ce niveau, mais il est sur la bonne voie. Il est loyal et juste. C'est pour ça qu'il a voulu s'interposer. Je m'excuserais auprès de lui. »

Hank sourit à Erik. Ce dernier esquissa un sourire.

Sean commençait à bouger mais ne se réveilla pas encore. Hank alla sur son ordinateur vérifier quelque chose. Lorsqu'il revint s'asseoir auprès d'Erik, il semblait réfléchir. Erik le remarqua et le lui signala. Après une dizaine de secondes, Hank se tourna vers Erik, et se décida à lui parler.

« Je pense pouvoir t'en parler. Tu étais très proche de Charles.

-Me parler de quoi ? demanda Erik d'un ton ferme.

-Il y a un mois, Charles est venu me voir pour une migraine. Il n'en avait jamais eu, et ça m'a tout de suite paru bizarre. Je lui ai donc donné un cachet pour faire passer la douleur. Puis il a voulu utiliser cérébro. J'ai prétexté un besoin de configuration du système pour apposer des électrodes sur ses tempes, reliées à mon ordinateur. Elles permettent de déterminer le niveau de douleur que ressent une personne. »

Il se leva et demanda à Erik de le suivre. Il ouvrit le programme en question pour lui montrer.

« Voilà ça s'échelonne de 0 à 10. Sa migraine m'avait parue étrange. Il ne m'en avait jamais parlé auparavant, enfin je n'ai jamais entendu dire qu'il souffrait de migraines.

-Je peux te confirmer qu'il n'a jamais eu de migraines.

-Oui j'imagine. J'ai même demandé à Raven, et elle confirme ce que tu dis. Seulement ce jour-là, Charles avait une grosse migraine. Le compteur indiquait un niveau 7 au moment où il avait mis les électrodes. Et tout d'un coup, la douleur a augmenté. Il a légèrement grimacé, sans doute pour ne pas m'inquiéter. Je lui ai donc demandé d'évaluer sa douleur sur une échelle de 0 à 10. Il m'a dit 6.

-Mais on peut ne pas se rendre compte de la douleur sur le coup, dit Erik.

-Non pour certaines choses. Mais pour une migraine si. Et le chiffre sur le compteur ne marquait pas du tout 6. – Hank inspira, tandis qu'Erik attendait, anxieux- L'aiguille du compteur indiquait une valeur supérieure à 10. »

A ces mots, Erik ouvrit de grands yeux. « Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit ?! » s'exclama Erik, furieux.

-Tu sais très bien comment il aurait réagi. Et puis j'étais sous le choc, je n'ai rien pu faire. Ensuite, quand il s'est mis Cérébro, la douleur a complètement diminué. Comme si il se « vidait la tête ». C'était assez étrange. Je n'ai toujours pas compris ce qui s'est passé.

-C'était quand ? demanda Erik.

-Il y a un mois je crois… Attends je vais te donner la date exacte. J'ai enregistré des données psychiques de Charles, puisqu'il avait trouvé quelques nouveaux mutants. Ah voilà. Le 17 octobre…

-Ca me dit quelque chose… Ah bah oui, c'est le jour intense où Charles a sondé mon esprit en long, en large et en travers. »

Sur ces mots, Hank s'arrêta et regarda Erik. Ses yeux reflétaient une réflexion en cours. Sean se réveilla, et Erik se leva pour le voir. Hank était toujours dans sa réflexion.

« Ca y est tu es réveillé… dit Erik.

-Oui… répondit Sean se tenant la tête.

-… Ecoute Sean. Je ne voulais pas faire ce que j'ai fait… Alex m'a poussé à bout, je voyais rouge et c'est parti tout seul. Je suis vraiment désolé Sean, je comprendrais que tu n'acceptes pas mes excuses, mais j'ai eu peur pour toi. Je…

-Ca va Erik, t'inquiète, répondit Sean en souriant. Je voyais la confrontation venir, et toi et Alex ensemble ça n'allait pas être du gâteau… J'aurai pu vous mettre K.O mais j'étais incertain, donc j'ai un peu merdé. »

Ils rirent et se dirigèrent vers Hank. Ce dernier sortit de sa réflexion et ils repartirent vers le rez-de-chaussée.

Raven et Alex rangeaient la cuisine suite aux évènements. Erik se planta en travers du passage d'Alex.

« 'Parait qu'j'te dois une excuse, minus. Donc je m'excuse. J'aurais pas dû m'emporter. Voilà. Maintenant j'attends tes excuses sinon je te donne une deuxième dérouillée sans problème. »

Raven ouvrit de gros yeux, Hank souffla d'un ton désespéré, Sean rit intérieurement. Alex inspira profondément. « Je m'excuse, c'était con de ma part de te provoquer alors que tu es dans un état émotionnel fragile. »

Hank s'attendait à entendre une baffe s'abattre sur la joue d'Alex. Mais rien. Erik avait en un sourire en coin. « P'tit nigot… »

Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour parler de Charles tous ensemble. Ça avait surpris Alex et Raven sur le moment, mais Erik insista : il était prêt, et puis de toutes façons il fallait qu'il passe ce cap.

Après le dîner, ils s'assirent tous dans le salon pour la grande discussion.


	2. Part Two : Hope

_Hello ! Me revoilà avec le deuxième chapitre ! Grand merci à la première review, ça m'a donné du baume au cœur :') Je t'aime petit lecteur ! Et je vous aime aussi, timides lecteurs _

* * *

><p><em>Part two<em>

Erik souffla. Il allait devoir –pouvoir- déballer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il aurait fait ça un jour. Il en ressentait la nécessité. Etrange…

Hank venait de s'asseoir. Le salon était calme. Tout le monde se regarda, mais personne ne se lança. Au bout d'une minute, Erik soupira.

« Bon on est là pour en parler… J'ai fait l'effort d'accepter, alors si vous voulez bien on commence. Sinon je vais me coucher. »

Erik prononça ces paroles et pria intérieurement pour que personne ne refuse d'en parler. Il avait besoin de parler, mais il était trop fier pour l'avouer. Il aurait ri s'il avait été là. _Erik, mon ami… Ta fierté est incomparable. _Raven sourit à Erik. « Il a raison ! Allez on s'y met. Tu commences Erik ?

-Euh… Oui. –il marqua une pause- Euh je commence par quoi ? »

Ils se regardèrent tous. Hank dit d'une voix posée. « Commence par le commencement Erik. Ce jour-là, sur la plage. Est-ce qu'il y a des choses dont on ne connait pas le déroulement ? »

La honte monta à la tête d'Erik. Bon Dieu oui il y en a des choses… Il était empli de haine, il ne voulait qu'une chose à ce moment-là…

« Oui. Il y a des évènements dont vous ne connaissez pas les détails, ou même l'existence. Et je… Je ne sais pas si je devrais tout vous…

-Tout Erik. On n'est plus des gamins, l'interrompit Sean.

-Il a raison. Et puis je pense pas que ce que tu ais fait ne nous étonne. Après tout, on a déjà eu l'occasion de le découvrir… Allez mec, lance-toi », dit Alex.

Sous les encouragements des jeunes, Erik se décida à raconter. Pourtant, ce sentiment de gêne restait, sans qu'il ne puisse lui trouver aucune explication.

« Quand je suis rentré dans la salle où était Shaw, Charles ne pouvait plus communiquer avec moi. Je ne l'entendais plus. Shaw m'a attaqué, il avait absorbé une quantité impressionnante de puissance, et me balançait à travers la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'à un moment, ça brise les parois de cette salle. Charles a pu reprendre contact avec moi, et j'ai continué à faire en sorte que les murs tombent. Charles a pu accéder à l'esprit de Shaw et l'a immobilisé. J'ai récupérer le casque et… »

Il venait de se rendre compte qu'à ce moment il avait rompu le contact avec Charles. Il sentait qu'il ne devait pas raconter tous les détails… Un mauvais pressentiment. Comme si une de ses actions avaient eu un impact important. Il reprit son récit.

« Et ensuite j'ai tué Shaw. Quand je suis ressorti, j'ai senti les canons armés vers nous. J'ai prévenu Charles. Vous connaissez la suite. »

Les jeunes mutants étaient silencieux, essayant d'assimiler ces informations, et éventuellement trouver une solution. Mais rien ne leur vint à l'esprit.

« Mais c'est dingue ça ! On ne trouve rien qui puisse expliquer son comportement ! Il n'est quand même pas devenu fou d'un jour à l'autre… ? dit Raven.

-Non je ne crois pas qu'on devienne fou du jour au lendemain. Mais pour l'instant c'est la seule explication. Pas crédible, rajouta Hank.

-Il s'inquiétait pour toi, Erik. Il espérait reprendre contact avec toi rapidement. Donc moi je ne crois pas à l'hypothèse de la folie, affirma Sean.

-Charles a un contrôle exceptionnel de son mental. Je doute qu'il soit tombé dans la folie. Et puis qu'est-ce qui l'aurait poussé à ça ? demanda Alex.

-Charles est professeur d'université. Il entraîne et forme de jeunes mutants. Il est télépathe. Dois-je en rajouter ? dit Hank. Moi je serais devenu fou, à devoir combiner tout ça, avec des sentiments contradictoires. Paraître normal à la société et être soi-même chez soi.

-Tu as oublié qu'il est ami avec un psychopathe … »ajouta Alex.

Un coussin traversa la salle et s'abattit sur le visage de ce dernier. Erik était à la fois irrité et à la fois amusé. « Fais gaffe à ta langue, Alex… »

La soirée dura longtemps, et quand l'horloge indiqua minuit, ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Hank tapota l'épaule d'Erik, souriant. Sean et Alex hochèrent la tête. Raven le remercia. « C'est vraiment… gentil de ta part Erik.

-Il n'y a pas de gentillesse là-dedans. On devait en parler, c'est tout.

-Tu aurais pu refuser, comme on s'y attendait. Tu n'as jamais exposé quoique ce soit, tant que Charles n'était pas derrière toi pour t'y obliger –te supplier de temps en temps. Alors si, je trouve que c'est de la gentillesse. On avait besoin d'en savoir plus, et tu n'as pas refusé. Tu n'as pas à en avoir honte, Erik.

-J'ai… J'en ai pas honte Raven. C'est juste… pas commun.

-Je suis d'accord. Mais tu es plus supportable comme ça. »

Sur ces mots, Raven quitta la pièce pour aller se coucher. Après avoir vérifié que tout était éteint, Erik rejoignit sa chambre.

Le lendemain matin, Erik était levé plus tôt que ces derniers jours. Sa tasse de thé à la main- mauvaise habitude que Charles avait insinué en lui, estime-t-il – il observait le jour se lever petit à petit, le soleil paresseux. Il aimait ces moments de quiétude. Il avait l'habitude de prendre son petit déjeuner avec Charles dehors, sur les marches du manoir, quand il faisait bon. Ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup, le temps de se réveiller. Mais ils partageaient ce moment, tous les jours. Erik n'avait jamais remarqué combien ça lui faisait du bien. Maintenant, son esprit s'éveillait petit à petit aux premières lueurs du soleil, comme il y'a quelques semaines. Mais il manquait une présence…

Il souffla, posa sa tasse sur la marche et se leva pour s'étirer. Il craqua son dos –une chose que Charles trouvait assez impressionnante, parce que son dos craquait bruyamment- et inspira profondément. La séance de discussion de la veille lui avait fait du bien –tellement de bien à son esprit- et il ne regrettait rien.

« Bonjour M. Lensherr. »

Erik leva la tête et reconnut le facteur.

« Bonjour monsieur.

-J'ai une lettre à remettre au Professeur Xavier.

-Ah, je vois. Malheureusement, Charles est en déplacement. Si ça doit être remis en mains propres, il faudrait l'adresser à Oxford, son lieu de travail…

-Oh non, ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est une lettre normale, pas d'accusé de réception. Voilà, tenez. Bonne journée, M. Lensherr. »

Erik le salua et se rassit sur la marche, la lettre en main. Charles recevait souvent des lettres à importance. C'est pour cela qu'il avait mentionné Oxford. Charles le lui avait dit, au cas où il serait absent du manoir. La curiosité d'Erik s'éveilla. Une lettre pour Charles ? Ce n'est pas l'université, il ne reconnaissait pas le cachet. Il leva la lettre pour la mettre en face de la lumière. Il tenta de déchiffrer ne serait-ce qu'un indice à travers l'enveloppe.

_Invitation au gala de … à … de M. Charles XAVIER_

Erik ouvrit de grands yeux, et décida d'ouvrir la lettre. Il n'aura qu'à prétexter qu'il avait cru qu'elle lui était adressée. Un mensonge assez nul, en vérité. Il y pensera quand l'occasion se présentera.

_Invitation au gala d'ouverture de M. Schell à partir de 19h30, à la demeure Schell, à l'attention de M. Charles Xavier._

_M. Xavier, nous avons l'honneur de vous inviter au gala inauguratif qui aura lieu dans notre demeure. Nous serions heureux de vous compter parmi nos distingués invités. _

_Toutes nos amitiés les plus sincères, _

_M. et Mme Schell. _

Erik était abasourdi. Une invitation ? Pour Charles ? Il se leva brusquement, et se tourna pour rentrer dans le hall. Son pied shoota dans la tasse, il clopina à cloche-pied, avant de se prendre le pied dans sa robe de chambre et s'étala de tout son long sur le sol en hurlant, tout excité : « RAVEEEEEEN ! UNE LETTRE POUR CHARLES ! »

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre quelques secondes après, Raven descendant les marches, les garçons à ses talons. Erik avait le sourire aux lèvres tandis qu'il tentait de se lever. Il tendit la lettre à Raven, Alex et Sean l'aidant à se relever. Il ne pensa même pas à protester, tellement il était heureux. M. et Mme Schell sont des admirateurs du travail de Charles. Ils ont dû le contacter durant cette semaine, comme ils le font avant de lui envoyer une invitation : ils ne voulaient pas déranger le professeur avec « une simple lettre de déplacement si M. ne pouvait pas s'y rendre. Nous serions assez embarrassés de vous avoir dérangé durant votre travail. » Quand Charles lui avait fait écouter la conversation, il avait été assez amusé. Maintenant, il les remerciait du fond du cœur. Sans eux, il n'aurait jamais su si Charles était toujours ici.

Raven lut la lettre à haute voix. On pouvait sentir l'espoir renaître dans sa voix. Les yeux des garçons s'illuminaient. Erik s'exclama alors qu'ils devaient absolument y être. Hank regarda Raven, interloqué. « Et on fait ça comment, génie ? » demanda Alex, ennuyé.

Erik sourit de toutes ses dents –ce qui pouvait faire peur quand accompagné d'un regard de psychopathe…- et déclara : « fausse identité mon cher Summers… -puis se tournant vers Hank- Tu peux nous faire ça, Einstein ? »

Hank balbutia quelque principe éthique, mais après que Raven l'ai convaincu par quelques mots et un baiser, il acquiesça, rouge pivoine. Il se dépêcha vers son labo.

Erik ramassa sa tasse qu'il alla laver. Raven le rejoignit.

« Charles est encore vivant, dit-elle d'un ton bas.

-Pas qu'on en ait douté, mais ça veut dire que Charles n'a pas quitté le pays et qu'il est encore actif.

-Comment peux-tu en être si sûr Erik ?

-Charles me confiait certains… secrets de la vie. De la sienne en particulier.

-… Tu usais de lui ? demanda-t-elle, sur l'offensive.

-Raven… »

Il se rapprocha d'elle et la regarda dans les yeux.

« Raven, j'ai changé depuis cet incident… Même moi je l'ai remarqué. Charles est le premier ami que j'ai eu. Mon meilleur ami. Il me comprend comme personne ne me comprend… Sans avoir recours à son pouvoir. Il me fait confiance. Et… »

L'émotion était forte chez Erik, il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il se confierait à Raven. Ou à qui que ce soit, en vérité. Il s'assit, et Raven fit de même. Les garçons étaient tous au labo. Ils pouvaient discuter tranquillement.

« J'ai été stupide au début. Guidé par ma colère et mon désir de vengeance. Quand Charles m'a sauvé de la noyade, j'étais en colère contre lui. Je pensais qu'il m'empêchait d'atteindre mon but. Je ne l'ai même pas remercié à ce moment. Au moment de notre transfert à la CIA, j'ai décidé de vous fausser compagnie. J'ai récupérer des documents officiels concernant Shaw, et j'allais vous quitter sans bruit. Je pensais que vous n'étiez bons à rien. Un télépathe enfantin. Voilà ce que j'avais pensé de Charles. Il ne savait pas ce que j'avais enduré. Mais je ne connaissais rien de lui. Ni de Hank et toi. Je vous considérais comme deux jeunes mutants guidés par leurs hormones adolescentes. J'estimais être le seul puissant, et pouvoir anéantir Shaw seul. Mais ce soir-là, Charles m'a surpris. Il savait que j'allais partir, mais s'étonnait que je sois resté si longtemps. J'ai cru à ce moment qu'il se moquait de moi, et je l'ai envoyé balader. Mais il m'a dit qu'il savait tout de moi. Il avait senti mon agonie. Il m'a dit qu'il pouvait m'aider. Il m'a convaincu : j'avais besoin d'aide, ne serait-ce que pour me renforcer. Alors je suis resté. Après l'incident à la CIA et la mort de Darwin, Charles et moi avons pensé à votre sécurité. Il a immédiatement proposé son manoir. Je l'ai énormément charrié sur ce point-là, comme tu as du le remarquer les premiers jours. Mais son implication m'a surpris. Son idée d'entraînement programmé pour chacun d'entre nous. L'installation de Cerebro dans le manoir a été effectuée avec une grande facilité, et ce domaine disposait d'atouts dont je n'aurais jamais imaginé l'existence. Un bunker… ça m'avait… Waw. Bref. Quand les entraînements ont commencé, j'étais impressionné par l'investissement de Charles. Il voulait votre réussite, vous voir grandir, avoir confiance en vous et vos pouvoirs. J'ai cependant toujours trouvé qu'il ne savait pas grand-chose de la responsabilité d'un pouvoir comme le tien ou comme celui d'Alex. Des pouvoirs qui sortent du contrôle de son possesseur, ou qui le mettent en doute. J'ai gardé cette idée du télépathe enfantin. Jusqu'au jour où c'était mon tour. Ce jour-là, je ne l'oublierais jamais. »

Raven ne lâchait pas un morceau de ce que lui disait Erik, pour une fois qu'il parlait ! Elle cernait de mieux en mieux la complexité que formait Erik en tant que personne, et finalement comprenait pourquoi Charles aimait passer du temps avec lui –lui qui aimait la complexité. Erik reprit son discours après avoir fini un verre d'eau.

« Je me souviens bien… C'était une belle journée, j'avais mis le jogging spécial-entraînement. J'avais proposé à Charles un exercice assez euh… original. Je lui ai demandé de tirer sur moi, et je dévierais la balle à coup sûr. Il n'était pas à l'aise du tout. –Erik rit- Il ne voulait, ne pouvait pas me tirer dessus.

Il m'a dit : je ne peux tirer sur quelqu'un comme ça, surtout pas mon ami. Si tu sais que tu peux la dévier, tu n'es pas en train de te défier. Il a donc proposé autre chose : tourner la parabole au loin. J'ai pris ça pour un défi. J'étais sûr de pouvoir y arriver en fait. Mais rien. Je me suis forcé. Rien. J'étais exténué, mais je n'avais même pas réussi à ressentir le métal. Et là, Charles a pris les choses en main. Il a parcouru mon esprit, et a trouvé un souvenir enfoui si profondément, que je croyais l'avoir oublié. Le point entre la rage et la sérénité. C'était ses mots. Ce souvenir… -la voix d'Erik se brisa- un souvenir de ma mère. Un jour d'anniversaire. On était tous les deux. Un simple moment de joie. Si calme, si joyeux, que j'en ai versé une larme –Charles aussi. Et… à cet instant… Je me suis senti en harmonie avec moi-même. La parabole a tourné sans que je n'aie eu besoin de me forcer. J'ai réalisé à quel point Charles était exceptionnel. Charles est bon, généreux, altruiste, il se soucie des autres, il est empathique… Jamais je n'aurai cru avoir une personne aussi exceptionnelle comme ami. »

Raven regardait Erik avec admiration et compassion. Ça a dû être un choc quand Charles a montré à Erik qu'il y avait du bon en lui. Charles était cet optimiste borné, sacrément charmant, au centre d'une société de plus en plus défaitiste, pessimiste et violente.

« Il est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée. »

Erik lâcha cette phrase, le regard au loin. Raven baissa les yeux. Finalement, c'était peut-être plus dur pour Erik, l'absence de Charles. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi en penser.

Erik rit légèrement. Raven releva la tête. « On dirait que tu essayes de trouver une excuse, Raven. Tu as toujours cette moue… »

Elle rougit et détourna la tête. « Comment tu sais ça ? Charles t'a dit ?

-Absolument pas. Je t'ai simplement observée. Mais maintenant, tu as confirmé mon observation. »

Il se leva pour faire sa toilette. Avant d'entamer l'ascension des escaliers, il dit à Raven : « Je n'ai pas observé que toi, sache le. Vous tous, au début. Et tu n'étais pas le centre de mon attention, malheureusement… Ou heureusement. » Il fit un clin d'œil et s'en alla.

Il faisait allusion à sa relation avec Hank. Elle secoua sa tête en souriant. _Charles… Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ton meilleur ami puisse être une personne comme Erik… Mais finalement, ça ne m'étonne pas. _

Pendant ce temps au labo, Hank s'affairait à créer de nouvelles identités crédibles. Il avait lancé une recherche monumentale – avantage d'avoir été au service de la CIA- et avait déjà des noms et un statut. Qui allait sans doute plaire à Erik. Alex et Sean s'occupaient de trouver des photos d'identités assez professionnelles parmi toutes celles qu'ils avaient prises durant ces mois, ainsi qu'un hôtel. Hank avait donné une consigne : chic. Les dépenses seraient couvertes sans problème par la CIA –ils lui doivent bien ça.

Quand Raven entra dans le labo, il jeta un œil vers elle, souriant. Elle était sublime, ses longues boucles blondes, son sourire taquin mais absolument divin. Et ces yeux charmeurs, bleu gris. En fait, il ne savait pas trop comment les décrire. Il lui semblait qu'ils changeaient de couleur à chaque émotion. Elle vint s'asseoir sur sa chaise –il préférait travailler debout.

« Alors ? Tu t'en sors ?

-Ouaip. Y'a une bonne partie du boulot de faite. Manque plus qu'imprimer les nouvelles identités, passeports et carte d'invitation.

-Waw… C'est dingue qu'on puisse faire tout ça.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi. C'est assez effrayant, parce que finalement, on pourrait se demander : et si quelqu'un prenait mon identité par inadvertance ou exprès. Je veux dire, c'est horrible de se retrouver dans ce genre de situation. Je n'aurais jamais fait ce genre de choses auparavant, difficilement en tout cas si j'en avais l'autorisation formelle de la CIA. Sur le plan éthique, ça soulève un bon nombre de questions, et parmi elles… »

Il fut arrêté par un baiser. Les douces lèvres de Raven avaient mis fin à son discours scientifico-philosophique. Hank se laissa aller, répondant au baiser de son amour. C'était doux, simple, mais magnifique. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Raven posa sa tête sur son épaule et murmura « je t'aime, mais garde ces discours pour Charles… il te comprendra mieux. » Hank rit. Elle avait raison, il ne devait pas la déranger avec ça. Il devait la combler, amoureux comme il l'était. Il l'embrassa sur le front et reprit son travail.

« Y'a vraiment que ça qui peut te faire taire, le clown ? Je suis pas très chaud pour utiliser cette technique mais bon… » dit Alex, d'un ton moqueur.

Hank lui jeta un regard. « Tu sais ce que tu peux faire ? Tu peux s…

-Hank ! Alex ! Arrêtez-ça tout de suite ! » cria Raven, irritée.

Sean tourna la tête vers elle, un petit sourire innocent, comme s'il n'avait rien entendu… ce qui n'était pas totalement faux, vu qu'il avait ses écouteurs vissés sur les oreilles.

L'ambiance se détendit, et chacun reprit son travail.

Erik sortait de la douche, une simple serviette autour des hanches. Il se brossa les dents, tout en observant son reflet dans le miroir. Il se rappelait du premier matin où Charles l'avait surpris. A ce moment, Erik était en caleçon, mais Charles avait rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Désolé, mon ami… J'aurais dû vérifier…

-Nan, t'as pas intérêt à triturer mon esprit, avait marmonné Erik.

-Je parlais de frapper à la porte. Un geste civilisé, avait répliqué Charles, un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Ah. –il hocha la tête vers Charles- Et sinon ton sourire débile, c'est parce que t'aimes bien ce que tu vois finalement ? »

Charles rougit violemment, à tel point qu'Erik s'était demandé s'il n'allait pas exploser. Charles baragouina une excuse et sortit en refermant la porte.

A ce souvenir, Erik sourit : il aimait bien taquiner son ami, et cette fois-ci était une des meilleures. Il avait fait comprendre à Charles que ça ne lui posait aucun problème qu'on fasse sa toilette avec lui. Après, si la personne en question était gênée… Et les matins suivants, Charles et Erik tenaient des conversations tout en se brossant les dents, conversations qu'eux seuls comprenaient. Comme deux jeunes étudiants colocataires. Peut-être.

Erik alla s'habiller, et alla rejoindre les autres au labo. Les petits souvenirs qui lui étaient revenu l'avaient rendu un peu triste, mélancolique… Mais maintenant qu'il y avait un espoir, il avait retrouvé le sourire.

« Alors ? demanda-t-il.

-M. Eisenhardt, ambassadeur d'Allemagne, vous êtes accompagné de vos enfants ainsi que de votre secrétaire, déclara Hank, tout fier.

-Aha. Je pense avoir compris qui est qui…

-Et il faut signaler à M. l'ambassadeur que son secrétaire drague sa fille ? demanda Alex, ironique.

-Tais-toi, Alex. »

Erik rit, et récupéra les faux passeports et invitations. Il faisait confiance à Hank d'une certaine manière. Peut-être parce que Charles lui faisait confiance… Il avait bien changé, depuis le départ de Charles. En bien, espérait-il.

Il dit à tout le monde de se préparer et de préparer une valise. Et Sean souleva un problème : « Vous parlez tous allemand ? Parce que moi non. »

Hank se retourna, horrifié. Il avait complètement oublié cette variable.

« J'ai appris à l'école. Après je ne tiendrais pas une conversation qui dure… dit Alex.

-Je parle assez bien, grâce à Charles, déclara Raven.

-Un peu comme Alex, mais c'était un programme éducatif d'échange. Je devais choisir quelques langues. »

Pas besoin de vérifier si Erik parlait allemand. Il semblait réfléchir à une solution. Puis il déclara : « Tu n'as qu'à dire que tu fais une année sabbatique de l'allemand.

-… Quoi ? demanda Sean, qui pensait ne pas avoir compris.

-Tu ne veux pas parler allemand pendant un an. Ça te permet de t'améliorer dans d'autres langues. Dis-moi que tu parles d'autres langues, supplia Erik.

-Euh… Oui, l'irlandais, un peu d'espagnol et de français.

-Parfait. C'est réglé. Ça passera pour un caprice de riche, ça se comprend des bourgeois… »

Raven éclata de rire. Les garçons étaient un peu choqués de sa réaction, peut-être excessive. Mais ils étaient contents de la voir sourire de nouveau. Hank la couvait d'un regard passionné, Alex et Sean les rejoignirent pour faire leurs valises ensemble. Erik les regarda partir, un petit sourire sur le coin des lèvres. C'est donc ça que ressentait Charles quand les gamins étaient contents ? Ce n'était pas désagréable, pensa-t-il. Il rejoignit sa chambre pour finir ses bagages.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient prêts. Ils montèrent dans le taxi qu'ils avaient commandé.

_Ce soir, on reverra Charles. _Erik était excité, à tel point qu'il avait oublié un objet assez important. Le casque.

* * *

><p><em>Merci merciii d'avoir lu la suite ^^ N'hésitez pas à laisser une review :3 A bientôt pour la suite (et désolée pour le retard ^^' )<em>


	3. Part Three : (Not) Okay

_Coucou ! Voici le 3__ème__ chapitre ! Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

><p><em>Part Three<em>

_Maman… Où es-tu ?_  
>Il faisait noir, froid, sale… Il tâtonnait dans l'obscurité, effrayé. Le danger était partout, à chaque mètre qu'il parcourait, à chaque inspiration. Il ressentait des présences – humaines et matérielles. Il fallait qu'il trouve une sortie, un moyen de s'échapper. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici, il ne lui restait plus rien.<br>« Te voilà ! Je te cherchais partout. Tu es parti te balader tout seul ? C'est dangereux, tu sais… »  
>Il sentait son espoir fuir. On le prit par le bras, le traînant. Il hurla, il ne voulait pas, il ne voulait plus.<br>« Calme-toi, _kind_. »

Erik se réveilla en sursaut. Ils étaient toujours dans la limousine, en route vers cette fête. Il secoua sa tête, la gorge sèche. Voilà que ses souvenirs revenaient le hanter… ça faisait longtemps.  
>Raven posa une main sur son épaule, inquiète. « Ça va pas ?<br>-Non, ne t'inquiète pas.  
>-Un cauchemar ? »<br>Vivre avec un télépathe a des avantages. Raven avait deviné, Erik ne pouvait qu'acquiescer. Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, observant la ville passer. Il y a trois heures, ils ont déposé leurs bagages à l'hôtel. Ils se sont fait connaître, pour avoir un alibi si quelque chose devait arriver. Puis ils avaient commandé une limousine pour rejoindre la demeure des Schell.  
>Alex et Sean étaient en grande discussion. Hank et Raven étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et Erik pensait à Charles.<p>

Ils arrivèrent enfin, et furent reçus comme il se devait. Le portier les conduisit vers le hall d'entrée. Erik avait souvent joué des rôles, il était parfaitement à l'aise. Raven n'était pas en grand stress non plus. Mais les trois garçons craignaient de faire une bourde.  
>« Soyez-vous-même. Ce qui parlent allemand, de temps en temps un petit mot pour l'image quant à toi Sean, fais le garçon têtu si on insiste lourdement à ce que tu parles allemand. »<br>Tels étaient les conseils d'Erik.  
>La première partie de la soirée se déroula merveilleusement bien. Erik et Raven jouaient parfaitement bien leur jeu, avaient sympathisé avec tout le monde.<br>« Vous avez une magnifique jeune fille, M. l'ambassadeur. Et des garçons qui ont du caractère. Cette année sabbatique pour apprendre de nouvelles, quelle implication et quelle détermination. Nous avons essayé de le piéger, mais nous avons échoué ! »  
>Ils partirent d'un éclat de rire.<br>« Vous me flattez, M. Schell. C'est une véritable tête de mule, mais je suis content qu'il fasse ce qui lui plaît. Il est si épanouit…  
>-Ça se voit ! Et l'autre jeune homme ?<br>-Oh c'est mon secrétaire, M. Lavoie. Un jeune français diplômé de la Sorbonne, que j'ai rencontré lors d'une conférence. Il était étudiant à ce moment, et a accepté mon offre de « stage ». Et il s'est avéré être un jeune homme très organisé, impliqué et intelligent. Je lui ai donc proposé le poste, qu'il a accepté avec joie.  
>-Il parle allemand ?<br>-Oh oui, et quelques autres langues. C'est utile pour mes déplacements, même si je parle déjà pas mal de langues, sans vouloir me vanter. »  
>Erik avait complètement charmé M. Schell, et allait sans doute passer à la récolte d'informations.<p>

Raven venait d'avaler sa dernière bouchée d'amuse-bouche, quand Mme Schell vint l'aborder.  
>« Mademoiselle Eisenhardt, c'est un plaisir de vous avoir ici. Vous m'êtes d'une compagnie précieuse.<br>-Merci de votre invitation, Madame. Je suis honorée d'être ici.  
>-Je vous en prie, pas de formalités entre nous. Appelez-moi Elizabeth.<br>-Elizabeth. – Raven sourit- Je m'appelle Lena.  
>-Comment se passent vos journées ? Vos frères ne sont pas embêtants ?<br>-Je pense que je suis plus embêtante pour eux qu'ils ne le sont pour moi. Mais on s'entend bien. Actuellement, je suis étudiante en droit international, et j'aide mon père quand je peux.  
>-Vous êtes une jeune fille très impliquée ! Mais avez-vous du temps pour vous ?<br>-Bien sûr, et puis mon père exige qu'on prenne du bon temps, qu'on découvre la vie par nous-même. Ça le peine un peu de nous voir grandir si vite, mais il nous dit souvent qu'il est fier de nous et qu'il n'aurait pas pu espérer pour de meilleures enfants.  
>-Comme c'est gentil ! »<br>Raven continua de discuter poliment avec Mme Schell, et furent rejoint par Alex et Sean.

Hank quant à lui, alla chercher une flûte de champagne pour pouvoir approcher Erik.  
>« Voilà Monsieur. Vous devriez goûter ce champagne.<br>-Ah, Marc ! M ? Schell, je vous présente mon secrétaire. Merci Marc, vous êtes attentionné.  
>-Effectivement. M. Eisenhardt m'a relaté votre parcours universitaire, qui est assez impressionnant. »<br>Hank rougit sans le faire exprès. Erik éclata de rire et le prit par les épaules.  
>« Il est si modeste et humble ! Mais c'est vrai, c'est un jeune homme exceptionnel. »<br>M. Schell sourit, et jeta un œil discret à la porte d'entrée.  
>« Vous semblez préoccupé, M. Schell ? Une urgence ? Je vous retiens peut-être ! dit Erik, faignant l'embarras.<br>-Oh non, rien de ce genre mon cher, je vous rassure. Mais il est vrai que j'attends l'arrivée d'un jeune homme charmant… »  
>Charles, pensèrent en chœur Erik et Hank.<br>« Il a dû être ralenti par les embouteillages. Ou peut-être qu'il travaillait encore. Oh je m'en voudrais tellement de le gêner dans son travail. »  
>Erik fut surpris par la sincérité de l'homme. Il tenta de le rassurer sans se dévoiler.<br>« Vous n'avez pas à vous faire un sang d'encre ! Ce jeune homme est peut-être dans un embouteillage, comme vous l'avez suggéré. »  
>A ces mots, on pouvait entendre une voiture s'arrêter. « C'est lui ! » s'exclama M. Schell.<br>Erik jeta un regard vers Hank qui alla alerter les autres. Il fallait qu'ils maîtrisent leur pensée, pas de projection et une barrière mentale assez puissante, ou du moins si Charles venait à caresser leur esprit. Même si ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes. Enfin, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

Erik était nerveux. Très nerveux. Il allait revoir Charles. Mais il ne savait pas du tout comment ce dernier allait réagir. S'il pouvait mettre son casque, il serait un peu plus rassuré.

Son casque ! Quel idiot ! Il l'avait oublié à la maison. Il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers Hank.  
>« Le casque est à la maison. »<br>Hank ouvrit grand les yeux. Le scénario catastrophe pouvait arriver maintenant, rien n'était plus grave que cet instant. Leur plus grand atout –Erik- pouvait se faire manipuler par Charles désormais.  
>Erik se maudit. Il n'allait pas venir avec à la fête, mais si jamais il devait revoir Charles, ou être confronté à lui… Le casque l'aurait protégé.<br>Il secoua la tête. Non. Le casque le rendait lâche. Il fallait qu'il affronte Charles, qu'il soit prêt à dévoiler ses pensées. Il prit une grande inspiration, et redevint le Erik implacable et maître de lui. Il alla donc rejoindre M. Schell. Celui était effectivement en grande discussion avec le jeune homme aux yeux bleus. Quand M. Schell le présenta à Charles, il sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Plus rien ne comptait. C'était comme si la Terre s'était arrêtée de tourner, tout était figé. Erik sentit un pincement dans sa poitrine. Charles avait les yeux grands ouverts, étonnés – furieux ? hésitant ?- et ne faisait aucun mouvement. La présence de les ramena à la réalité. Ils se serrèrent la main en falsifiant un sourire. Charles avait toujours ce sourire qui faisait craquer tout le monde – mais Erik remarqua qu'il avait changé. Il manquait quelque chose à ce sourire.

M. Schell présenta Charles à tout le monde, y compris les jeunes. Erik était avec eux à ce moment. Raven était au bord des larmes, mais elle se retint avec toute la force qu'elle avait pu trouver en elle à ce moment. Lorsque Charles fut emmené, Hank la prit par les épaules et ils sortirent faire un tour. Alex et Sean restèrent avec lui. « On risque de se faire pincer si tu es seul. Tu risques de faire une connerie. »  
>Mais Erik savait qu'ils étaient principalement là pour lui, pour éviter qu'il ne fasse une bêtise devant Charles, comme s'effondrer comme une petite fille et supplier son retour.<p>

Le reste de la soirée était plus tendue pour Erik. A un certain point, M. Schell remarqua qu'il avait changé de comportement.  
>« Quelque chose ne va pas, M. Eisenhardt ? »<br>Charles tiqua et leva un sourcil en direction d'Erik. Ce dernier déglutit avant de répondre : « J'ai reçu un message du consulat. Les affaires. Ne vous inquiétez pas. »  
>Il sourit.<br>« Ah bon, ça me rassure. Et ces affaires, vous comptez nous attaquer ? » dit l'hôte en riant.  
>Ils partirent tous d'un éclat de rire.<br>_Attaquer qui que ce soit n'a jamais été ton intention, n'est-ce pas Eisenhardt.  
><em>La voix résonna dans sa tête, comme un souvenir – bon ou mauvais, il ne savait pas encore comment le qualifier. Il se pinça les lèvres. Hank arriva vers lui, à temps.  
>« M. Eisenhardt, votre fille ne se sent pas bien. Nous allons rentrer à l'hôtel. Avez-vous besoin que je reste ? »<br>Erik regarda Hank d'un regard plein de reconnaissance.  
>« Non, de toutes façons je comptais rentrer. Le consulat m'a appelé, nous avons des affaires qui nous attendent. – il s'adressa à ses hôtes- Je suis désolé, mais je vais devoir quitter cette magnifique soirée. J'ai malheureusement des affaires qui attendent, et je préfèrerais être réveillé pour travailler. Et ma fille ne se sent pas bien. Je préfère donc rentrer pour veiller sur elle. Je suis vraiment désole, j'aurai aimé rester plus longtemps.<br>-Pas de problème, M. Eisenhardt. J'ai été heureux de vous avoir rencontré, vous êtes un homme brillant, et vous avez des enfants exceptionnels. Je pense que vous devez être un mari unique.  
>-Je vous remercie du compliment. Je crois qu'elle est fière de moi et des enfants, de là où elle est. Elle veille sur nous. » déclara Erik, l'air triste, regardant Charles.<br>Il prit congé des Schell, et rejoignit la limousine qui attendait. Il s'assit à côté de Raven. Une fois la limousine en route, il murmura à Raven : « Ne garde pas ça en toi… Défoule-toi. »  
>Et Raven s'écroula en pleurs. Elle pleura sur la veste d'Erik, qui l'entoura de ses bras. Hank regardait par la fenêtre, de mauvaise humeur, tout comme Alex et Sean. Cette rencontre avec Charles avait été désastreuse. Ils n'avaient pas parlé avec lui, mais ils avaient remarqué qu'il avait changé. Il ne dégageait plus cette aura protectrice. Et ça, ce n'était pas Charles.<p>

Ils s'étaient couchés sans tarder, cette soirée avait chamboulé leur humeur. Personne n'arrivait à dormir.

Raven hoquetait, pleurant silencieusement. Hank la rejoignit dans son lit pour la consoler.

Alex et Sean discutaient à voix basse dans leur chambre.

Et Erik regardait le plafond, repensant à cette soirée. Charles n'avait pas dit grand-chose. A peine bonsoir. Les seuls mots qu'il avait prononcés étaient des pensées. Et elles s'étaient gravées dans l'esprit d'Erik.  
>Il n'y avait aucune compassion dans ces mots. Juste de l'ironie et… de la colère. Voilà ce qu'avait exprimé Charles. C'était assez étrange de sa part, et Erik avait eu du mal à mettre un mot sur ce sentiment. Mais il fallait qu'il aille lui parler. Charles semblait encore enclin à la parole. Sinon il aurait fait de lui une plante d'ornement en plus dans le salon des Schell. Erik était décidé. Terrifié par cette idée. Avait-il peur de Charles ? Non… Peut-être de ce qu'il allait découvrir. Il avait peur de se retrouver face à un nouveau Charles. Mais ce n'était pas possible… Si ?<p>

* * *

><p><em>Merci d'être encore là à lire cette fic ! ^^ Ce chapitre est un peu barbant, mais bon c'est comme ça, il faut bien passer par un passage chiant, je devais poser le décor. La suite sera plus musclée, promis ! D'ici là, portez-vous bien !<em>

_PS : Review ? S'il vous plaît :)_


	4. Part Four : Mutant and Proud

_Hellow ! Suite ! ^^ Bonne lecture ! Et n'hésitez pas à poster une review :) Ça me ferait très plaisir ! _

_Bon je vais vous dire un truc quand même. Les titres de mes chapitres (à part le premier), sont des titres de chansons que j'ai écoutées pour écrire le chap ou qui me paraissent les plus appropriés. _

* * *

><p><em>Part Four<em>

Le soleil se levait lentement ce matin. Erik l'observait depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre, les coudes sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il se sentait serein, complet. L'air frais caressait ses joues rasées. Les gouttelettes sur ses cheveux, reliques de sa douche matinale, gouttaient sur le parquet de l'hôtel.  
>Il avait fait une escale dans la chambre de Raven. D'un hochement de tête, Hank l'avait rassuré. Elle dormait paisiblement dans ses bras, il lisait tranquillement le journal.<br>Alex et Sean dormaient encore profondément.

Erik leur commanda le petit déjeuner et décida de sortir prendre l'air. Il voulait reparler à Charles, mais il n'avait aucun moyen de le contacter. Peut-être aurait-il dû demander l'aide de Hank… Mais il ne voulait pas leur causer plus de griefs. Ils ont dû être déçus et choqués de Charles. Erik devait absolument comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé...  
>Sa veste sur les épaules, il sortit. La ville qui s'éveillait au petit matin était un petit plaisir qu'il chérissait. Pas grand monde de sorti, pas de bruit superflu, juste les gens du matin – facteurs et compagnie. Il flâna le long des rues, le nez en l'air. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi épanouis. La dernière fois remontait au mois précédent. Avec Charles bien évidemment. Ce qui renforça son désir de retrouver son ami. Et te le tirer à la maison par la peau des fesses s'il le fallait, parce qu'il ne se permettrait pas de perdre le bon temps qu'il pourrait avoir avec lui. Puis, une idée surgit dans son esprit.<br>Sortant de la pâtisserie, un paquet sous le bras, il tenta de se rappeler de l'adresse de la veille. Il héla un taxi, qui l'y conduisit.  
>Sur le palier de l'entrée, Erik attendait qu'on lui ouvre. Quand enfin la porte s'ouvrit, il fut surpris de découvrir M. Schell en peignoir. Il se souvint soudain de l'heure matinale. Rougissant légèrement, il présenta ses excuses.<br>« Oh M. Eisenhardt ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir ! Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, je suis une personne du matin, j'aime juste passer du temps dans des vêtements confortables… Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?  
>-Eh bien, je voulais m'excuser de mon départ précipité hier soir. J'aurais voulu rester plus longtemps, mais quand les affaires nous tiennent…<br>-Ahaha je comprends parfaitement. »  
>Erik lui présenta le paquet, qui renfermait un assortiment de pâtisseries. M. Schell le remercia du fond du cœur.<br>« Ça me fait plaisir. Avant de vous laisser à votre matinée, je me permets de vous déranger encore.  
>-Sans problème.<br>-Connaissez-vous l'adresse à laquelle réside le jeune homme qui est venu hier soir ? Celui que vous attendiez avec impatience. J'aurais voulu faire plus ample connaissance avec lui…  
>-Oh, Professeur Xavier vous voulez dire. Oui, oui, il réside dans un appartement du quartier haut. –il griffonna l'adresse sur un bout de papier qu'il avait trouvé sur une table basse- Voilà. Vous verrez, c'est un homme charmant, et si cultivé. »<br>Erik le remercia et lui souhaita une bonne journée avant de s'en aller.

Selon l'adresse indiquée, il n'était pas loin. Un appartement pour ses déplacements en ville, avait déclaré M. Schell. Erik n'en avait jamais entendu parler. En vérité, Charles exposait peu ses possessions. Il n'aimait pas parler de son héritage, il était trop humble pour se vanter des différentes acquisitions familiales. Mais Erik avait deviné que la famille Xavier n'avait pas qu'un château…  
>Une fois devant le bâtiment, il sifflota, impressionné. Les ancêtres Xavier n'étaient pas des péquenots pour sûr. Il aurait été furieux, si ce n'était pas à Charles. Bizarrement, l'humilité et la gêne qu'éprouvait Charles quand il devait parler d'une de ses possessions calmaient la colère d'Erik vis-à-vis des bourgeois.<br>Il décida de rester dans le coin, vérifier si Charles résidait bien ici. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte du bâtiment s'ouvrit. Les informations d'Erik étaient à jour. Et Charles toujours aussi matinal. Erik pensa à le suivre discrètement. Discrètement était un grand mot quand il s'agissait de prendre un télépathe en filature. Il devait pourtant tenter le tout pour le tout. Quitte à transformer la filature en course-poursuite… Ou finir directement en zombie.

Raven se réveillait lentement, se frottant les yeux.  
>« Bien dormi ? »<br>Elle leva les yeux vers Hank, et sourit.  
>« Oui. Tu es confortable.<br>-Je suis content de le savoir », dit-il en riant.  
>Il l'embrassa sur le front, elle bougea la tête afin de l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Il posa alors son journal sur la commode, et la prit dans ses bras, prolongeant le baiser.<br>Les oiseaux gazouillaient dehors, et on frappa à la porte. Hank brisa la baiser, avec regret.  
>« Qui est-ce ?<br>-Votre petit-déjeuner, mademoiselle.  
>-Ah c'est vrai que je ne suis pas censé être ici, dit-il à Raven, lui caressant les cheveux.<br>-Entrez », dit Raven en riant.  
>La femme de chambre semblait étonnée de voir Hank, mais s'attendrit. Deux jeunes qui s'aimaient était toujours une vision magnifique. Elle posa le plateau de petit-déjeuner sur la commode et alla chercher celui de Hank, avant de repartir.<br>Hank s'assit dans le lit, et posa son plateau sur ses genoux. Raven sirotait déjà son café.  
>« C'est romantique non ?<br>-Hmm, ch'est chûr ! » déclara Raven, un croissant en bouche.  
>Hank éclata de rire. Ils passèrent le petit déjeuner à rire et se raconter des anecdotes, le mauvais souvenir de la veille laissé en hiatus.<p>

Sean et Alex avaient décidé de prendre le petit déjeuner dans le restaurant – parce que deux jeunes hommes dans une chambre n'ont pas le même effet qu'un couple roucoulant. Sean dévorait les croissants. Alex en était à sa deuxième biscotte beurrée.  
>« On fait quoi aujourd'hui ?<br>-Aucune idée. Erik est sorti. Les deux autres roucoulent, dit Sean.  
>-J'aimerai bien faire le tour de l'hôtel. Qu'est-ce t'en penses ?<br>-Ouais. Toutes façons, j'ai pas de meilleure idée. »  
>Ils continuèrent leur petit-déjeuner en discutant de tout et de rien – mais surtout pas de la veille.<p>

Voilà une heure qu'Erik suivait Charles. Il l'avait sûrement repéré depuis un bout de temps. Il a dû projeter plusieurs fois son excitation. Mais Charles n'avait pas tiqué.  
>Jusqu'à maintenant.<br>Erik avait décidé de le confronter. Il alla s'asseoir sur le banc où Charles lisait. A l'écart des gens, un coin assez calme, qui deviendra bien bruyant une fois la ville parfaitement réveillée.  
>Pendant quelques minutes, aucun ne pipa mot. Charles gardait les yeux rivés sur son bouquin. Erik regardait le parc, le dos contre le dossier du banc.<br>Le silence commençait à peser. Erik se retint de souffler d'agacement.  
>Charles tourna une page lentement.<br>« Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous, Monsieur ? »  
>Les premiers mots de Charles depuis… longtemps. Erik déglutit difficilement, à cause de l'émotion.<br>Il tenta de former une phrase correcte à sortir. Correcte en terme et en ton.  
>« Eh beh c'est pas gagné… » souffla Charles, continuant à lire.<br>Erik inspira – il était agacé du comportement de Charles. Déjà. Ca promettait.- et il dit : « Où étais-tu ? »  
>Charles leva les yeux vers lui. « Ici. Tu m'as suivi.<br>-Non Charles, je parlais durant tout ce temps. Où étais-tu passé. On s'est fait un sang d'encre.  
>-Hmm. Ça se voit. Je vais essayer de te croire.<br>-Charles, pourquoi… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ?  
>-Tu n'as pas à mettre tout le monde dans le même panier que toi. Toujours le même salopard. »<br>Erik regarda Charles, ne cachant plus sa colère montante.  
>« Je peux savoir ce que tu me reproches au juste ?<br>-A part m'avoir rendu tel que je suis maintenant, non rien de spécial.  
>-Bon sang Charles ! Sois plus clair ! »<br>Charles ferma son livre et le posa sur le banc. Il porta sa main à sa tempe. Erik se prépara à repousser son intrusion mais rien. Charles planta ses yeux bleus dans les siens. Erik s'y perdit, comme à son habitude. Mais la chaleur et le réconfort que lui prodiguait autrefois le regard bienveillant de son ami n'étaient plus.  
>« Où étais-tu… On s'inquiétait.<br>-Apparemment pas assez pour venir à ma recherche.  
>-Charles, tu as disparu. Tu m'as laissé sur la plage, avec les jeunes.<br>-Et ? Tu es encore vivant. Il semblerait que ce soit le principal pour toi, non.  
>-Tu m'as abandonné ! cria Erik, le cœur serré.<br>-Aha, voilà l'égoïsme qui revient… Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop.  
>-Charles !<br>-Non Erik. TU m'as abandonné. Tu nous a tous abandonné. Tous les mutants que tu voulais récupérer, qu'en as-tu fait ? Que sont-ils devenus ?  
>-Je n'ai... Je ne pouvais pas ! Que veux-tu que je fasse sans toi ?! Tu es parti, sans donner de nouvelles ! Et je devais m'inquiéter des autres mutants qui ne savent même pas qui ils sont ?!<br>-C'est toi qui prônait ça Erik. Toi et seulement toi. Tu nous rabâchais les oreilles avec ton plan, ton idée "magnifique, tu verras Charles, ils nous suivront." Et moi ? ET MOI ERIK ?  
>-TU AS DISPARU !<br>-TU M'AS ABANDONNE ! L'amitié ?! Mais quelle amitié ?! TU NE M'AS MÊME PAS CHERCHE ERIK ! TU ES RESTE PROSTRE DANS TON SEMBLANT DE TRISTESSE !"  
>Charles hurlait avec une force qu'Erik ne lui connaissait pas. Les mots l'avaient atteint comme une simple balle aurait pu l'atteindre, le canon pointé sur son cœur. Les mots de Charles le brisaient. Jamais il n'aurait pensé entendre des propos aussi incisifs de la part du doux Charles. Il avait changé... et pas pour le mieux. <em>Comment pouvait-on être mieux que Charles ?<br>_Il tenta de répondre à Charles ; il n'y arrivait pas. Il eut un sentiment désagréable, comme une boule dans l'estomac et un blocage au niveau de la gorge. Aucun son ne semblait vouloir contredire Charles.  
>"Tu... Nous étions amis Charles... Comment as-tu pu ...<br>-Ce n'est pas un mystère pour moi. Je sais exactement ce qui m'est arrivé. Cette amitié - aha, je devrais dire pseudo-amitié- je m'y suis accroché les quelques heures, les quelques jours qui ont suivi l'incident. Mais tu n'as pas fait un signe. Rien. Erik. J'étais toujours là pour toi, et tu n'as rien fait pour moi. Tu m'as abandonné à mon propre sort. Tu m'as oublié Erik. Tu t'es noyé dans ton chagrin pour ne pas agir. Parce que c'est ce que tu es. Un lâche. Un profiteur."  
>L'esprit d'Erik était dans un néant.<br>Charles poursuivit.  
>« Tu n'as pas intérêt à venir dans mes pattes. Je suis occupé. » – il marqua une pause et regarda Erik dans les yeux<br>Son regard était celui qu'il arborait quand il effleurait les pensées de quelqu'un. A un moment, il ouvrit les yeux plus qu'avant. Une tristesse à peine perceptible voilà son regard. Il brisa le contact.  
>« Elle va bien. » déclara Erik, toujours cette désagréable sensation d'impuissance.<br>Charles inspira profondément, et prit son livre.  
>« J'espère que tu m'as compris Lensherr. »<br>Il se leva et le quitta.

Quand Erik rentra, Raven remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait les poings serrés, la mine renfermée, et une profonde tristesse se peignait sur son visage. Quelque chose ne lui avait pas plus.  
>« Erik ?<br>-Il n'est plus le même.  
>-Pardon ? demanda-t-elle, interloquée.<br>-Charles. Il a changé. Et pas pour le meilleur. »  
>Raven s'effondra sur le bord du lit.<br>« Tu… Tu l'as vu ?  
>-Mieux encore. On a parlé. Enfin… Il a mis certaines choses au clair. »<br>Hank arriva à ce moment – il cherchait Raven et avait reconnu sa voix provenant de la chambre d'Erik. Voyant sa mine déconfite, il s'immisça dans la conversation.  
>« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller…<br>-Il… Erik a revu Charles. Il lui a parlé. »  
>Hank resta sans voix. Erik souffla. Deux sur quatre étaient désormais au courant. Il fallait bien leur dire…<br>« Où sont Alex et Sean qu'on en parle… »  
>A ces mots, les deux concernés arrivèrent.<br>« Eh beh quand on parle du loup. Bon. J'ai des choses importantes à vous révéler. »  
>Alex et Sean se regardèrent, craignant d'avoir fait une bêtise à quelconque moment.<br>Ils étaient tous réunis dans la chambre d'Erik. Il regarda par la fenêtre avant de commencer.  
>« J'ai rencontré Charles aujourd'hui.<br>-TU AS QUOI ? dit Alex, choqué.  
>-J'ai rencontré Charles aujourd'hui, tu as très bien entendu et compris. En fait, c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça. »<br>Il leur raconta qu'il était repartit chez les Schell pour leur soutirer l'adresse. Puis il raconta la filature et entra enfin dans le vif du sujet.  
>Il marqua des pauses de temps en temps, leur laissant le temps de souffler. Les émotions qu'il lisait sur le visage passaient de l'étonnement à l'horreur, à la déception, à l'incrédulité. Erik lui-même avait eu du mal à croire ce qu'il avait vécu sur le moment. Malheureusement c'était vrai.<br>« Voilà. Vous savez tout maintenant. Charles a changé. Je ne sais pas comment, ni pourquoi. Ça reste à découvrir.  
>-Ses mots sont durs. Mais… Ce sont ses mots. Sa syntaxe. Sa façon de s'exprimer. C'est bien notre Charles, murmura Raven.<br>-Euh au fait. Je viens d'y penser. On a découvert un truc cet aprèm avec Alex et… commença Sean.  
>-Sean, on discute de sujets plus importants là, déclara Hank d'un ton sec.<br>-Mais c'est par rapport à…  
>-Sean !<br>-A propos des mutants, dit Alex, défiant Hank.  
>-Sur les mutants ? demanda Erik, soudain intéressé.<br>-Oui, c'est ce qu'on a entendu.  
>-Eh bien racontez !<br>-Ce soir il va y avoir une séance secrète dans le salon VIP de l'hôtel. Une séance d'exposition spéciale, ils disaient. Ils ont parlé d'une mutante. Et d'invités.  
>-Sean, je n'ai jamais entendu de discours aussi confus, dit Hank.<br>-Purée Hank mais TU LE FAIS EXPRES DE PAS COMPRENDRE ? » cria Sean, sur les nerfs.  
>La tension dans la chambre était palpable. Alex retint Sean, tandis que Raven s'interposait devant Hank.<br>« Calmez-vous tout de suite. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on va arranger les problèmes. Sean, c'est quoi cette séance secrète ?  
>-Si je le savais, je vous l'aurais dit.<br>-Ce qu'il a oublié de préciser, manifestement, c'est que c'est par hasard qu'on a entendu cette conversation. On l'a suivi jusqu'au bout quand ils ont parlé de mutants. »  
>Erik inspira profondément. « Bon boulot. »<br>Il fallait avoir plus d'info…  
>A cet instant, Raven se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.<br>« Raven ? demanda Hank.  
>-Je vais aller demander. »<br>Et elle disparut dans le corridor. Les quatre hommes se levèrent et la suivirent discrètement.  
>Elle s'était légèrement métamorphosée, à l'allure majestueuse et séductrice. Elle se dirigea vers le comptoir d'accueil.<br>« Bonjour jeune homme, je me demandais si vous pouviez me renseigner…  
>-Euh, oui, b-bien sûr, je suis là pour ça, déclara le jeune réceptionniste, tenta de ne pas lorgner son décolleté.<br>-Mais c'est une information assez… discrète. Elle concerne – elle baissa la voix et s'approcha du comptoir- la soirée privée de ce soir.  
>-Ah, euh oui, bien sûr Madame. De quoi avez-vous besoin ?<br>-Eh bien je voulais savoir si _elle_ était là… Vous voyez de qui je parle.  
>-Je vous rassure Madame, elle est présente et en sécurité. Rien ne perturbera la soirée.<br>-Je suis heureuse de vous l'entendre dire. Est-ce que je pourrais vous demander un dernier petit service ? J'aurais voulu savoir si un de mes amis s'est bien inscrit…  
>-Ah, pour cela j'aurai besoin de voir votre carte d'invitation.<br>-Oh bien sûr. »  
>Elle chercha dans son sac à main, et fit une mine étonnée. « Où est-ce que je l'ai mise ? » Elle tâta son pantalon, espérant peut être la découvrir dans une des poches. Elle continua sa moue. De l'autre côté du comptoir, le jeune homme résistait à la tentation…<br>« Je… Je ne sais pas où je l'ai mise… Je vais aller la chercher, mais je ne sais plus à quoi elle ressemble… J'ai tellement d'invitation pour la semaine… »  
>Elle baissa la tête d'un air innocent et malheureux, ce qui acheva le jeune homme.<br>« Je-oui- attendez… Je peux vous montrer… Où est-ce qu'elles sont ? »  
>Tandis qu'il cherchait, un homme vint se poster à côté d'elle. Il lui tendit une carte.<br>« Allez gamin, juste sors en une nouvelle. On va pas déranger la demoiselle plus que ça. »  
>Il regarda Raven. Elle remarqua qu'il lui présentait sa carte d'invitation.<br>« Voilà à quoi elle ressemble… Une jeune femme aussi magnifique que vous peut-elle être désorganisée ? dit-il, un sourire en coin.  
>-Il semblerait que ce soit le cas. Désolée de vous décevoir… répondit-elle, d'un. air joueur.<br>-Oh mais vous ne me décevez pas, mademoiselle. Vous me charmez. »  
>Il lui embrassa la main, et signa la nouvelle invitation à son –faux-nom.<br>« Eh bien, au plaisir de vous revoir, mademoiselle Lena Eisenhardt. »  
>Elle lui sourit avant de repartir.<p>

De leur côté, Erik et les garçons avaient observé la scène avec admiration. Raven était douée. Très douée. Charles y était-il pour quelque chose ?  
>Ils remontèrent dans la chambre. Raven les rejoignit peu de temps après.<br>« C'est bon. Tu peux nous faire ça pour ce soir, Hank ?  
>-Ouaip. Ça va me prendre un peu plus de temps que prévu. Tout le monde vient ? »<br>Erik fit un signe de la tête.  
>« Merci Raven. Tu n'as pas pu voir la liste ?<br>-… J'ai complètement oublié ! … Mais comment tu sais ça toi ?! »  
>Les garçons se regardèrent et détournèrent leurs regards. Raven souffla, exaspérée.<br>« On peut même plus faire son boulot en paix... »  
>Erik l'embrassa sur le front, comme le faisait Charles pour la féliciter. Elle fit un petit sourire en coin.<p>

Il était 21h30, et Erik ajustait sa cravate. M. Eisenhardt, ambassadeur d'Allemagne, allait reprendre du service auprès de la société…  
>Sorti de sa chambre, il alla frapper à la porte de Raven.<br>« Tu es prête ?  
>-Oui oui. »<br>Elle ouvrit la porte, et apparut dans toute sa splendeur. Elle arborait une robe fourreau à basques bleu nuit, sans manche, col dentelé ras-du-cou. Ses yeux étaient soulignés d'un simple trait d'eyeliner noir, du rouge à lèvre discret sur ses lèvres.  
>« Tu… »<br>Il ne parvenait pas à parler. Raven était une jeune femme exceptionnelle, intelligente et si magnifique…  
>« Raven ? »<br>Erik reconnut la voix de Hank. Ce dernier regardait Raven, les yeux grands ouverts. Il remarqua ses pupilles dilatées – signifiant l'amour qu'il portait pour elle. Quand tout le monde fut prêt –Alex et Sean ayant eu la même réaction qu'Erik-, ils descendirent, leurs invitations en poche. Ils purent entrer dans le salon privé sans accrochage – Hank devenait maître en la matière. Tous les yeux se tournaient à leur passage –ils constituaient un groupe assez charmant mine de rien-, mais surtout sur Raven. Lorsqu'ils s'assirent à leurs places, un jeune homme vint saluer Raven.  
>« Je vois que vous êtes venues, mademoiselle Eisenhardt. Vous êtes éblouissante, dit-il, en embrassant sa main.<br>-Je vous reconnais, vous êtes le gentleman de cet après-midi. »  
>Erik se leva et se retourna vers l'homme en question. Ce dernier lui tendit la main.<br>« Bonsoir Monsieur.  
>-Bonsoir, je suis le père de Lena.<br>-Oh ! Je suis heureux de vous rencontrer ! Je suis confus, j'aurai dû me présenter plus tôt. Je suis si malpoli… »  
>Ils se serrèrent la main et discutèrent pendant une bonne demi-heure.<p>

La soirée commença effectivement à 22h. Il y eut les formalités, les présentations. Ils arrivèrent enfin au cœur du sujet.  
>La porte s'ouvrit, et se referma. « Excusez mon retard, le chauffeur s'est trompé de rue… »<br>Les invités commencèrent à discuter des chauffeurs et de leur stupidité. Erik essaya de garder son calme –les discussions comme celle-ci lui tapaient sur les nerfs. Il tenta d'apercevoir qui était cet imbécile qui n'avait pas prévu ce genre de situation.  
>Une paire d'yeux bleus.<br>Son cœur loupa un battement.  
>Ses yeux s'agrandirent.<br>C'était bien _lui_.  
>« Maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis, je suis heureux de vous annoncer le début de cette soirée. La mutante que je vais vous présenter cette fois-ci est assez exceptionnelle. »<br>Erik se pencha discrètement vers Hank et lui murmura : « Tu as noté le 'cette fois-ci'… Ça veut dire qu'ils font ça régulièrement.  
>-Oui, et ça ne présage rien de bon. »<br>Ils amenèrent une personne – la tête cachée par un sac en tissu, vêtue d'une simple robe blanche. Erik se positionna afin d'avoir la meilleure vue possible. Charles était au premier rang – comment s'était-il arrangé ?  
>« Bien. Nous allons pouvoir commencer. Je vous présente Lydia. »<br>Quand il enleva le sac, la jeune fille qui apparut les estomaqua. Elle était jeune et fraîche –Erik se demanda quel âge elle avait- et avait les yeux d'un vert particulier. Vert jade. Qui ressortaient par rapport à sa chevelure brune.  
>« La particularité de cette jeune fille mutante, à part sa beauté singulière, est de pouvoir connaître le passé. Ce qui aurait pu se passer en vérité. Il lui suffit de toucher la personne et de rester en contact avec elle pour voir ce qui aurait pu se passer, pour un évènement particulier. Il semblerait cependant que le choix du souvenir est aléatoire… »<br>Il continua de parler, mais Erik avait lâché. Il en savait assez –et Charles aussi. Il avait remarqué qu'il avait eu un mouvement en avant, indicateur qu'il allait se lever où dire quelque chose. Erik l'avait observé assez longtemps quand il était avec lui pour connaître ces petits détails. Donc à cet instant, il se préparait. Il ne savait pas ce que Charles voulait faire, mais d'après sa récente conversation, c'était pensé. Et il ne voulait pas l'avoir dans les pattes.  
>C'est qu'il a oublié que je peux être chiant, se dit Erik.<br>Quand le présentateur demanda un volontaire à la vingtaine d'invités qu'ils étaient, le seul qui avait levé le bras n'était autre que Charles. Erik sentait que ça n'allait pas se passer comme tout le monde le croit.  
>Charles se leva, et s'avança.<br>Erik retint son souffle – et prépara ses plus puissantes barrières mentales.  
>L'assemblée semblait curieuse de voir comment les choses allaient se développer.<br>Erik n'était pas sûr de vouloir le savoir…

« Je suis désolé, mais cette soirée s'arrête ici. »  
>Charles venait de parler, faisant face à la salle. Les gens le regardaient sans comprendre. Le présentateur voulut protester.<br>Plus aucun mouvement. Plus une parole.  
>Erik tenta de bouger ses doigts. Ses phalanges se mirent en mouvement. Il cligna des yeux. Il avait été épargné. Et les jeunes aussi.<br>Charles s'approcha de la jeune fille et l'aida à se lever. Elle le remercia silencieusement.  
>« Je t'ai pourtant dit de ne pas venir dans mes pattes, Lensherr.<br>-Tu n'avais qu'à choisir un autre hôtel. »  
>La jeune fille les regardait d'un air bizarre.<br>« Il est comme nous, ne t'inquiète pas. Eux aussi », dit-il en désignant Raven, Hank, Alex et Sean.  
>Puis il se retourna et regarda Raven. « Je suis heureux de voir que tu te portes bien, Raven. »<br>Elle ne dit rien, déchirée entre tristesse et rage. Il fit un signe de la tête en souriant aux trois jeunes. Enfin, sourire est un bien grand mot. Il n'y avait aucun sentiment. Et personne ne lui rendait quelque sentiment que ce soit.  
>Charles prit la jeune fille désorientée et dépassée par les évènements par la main et tourna le dos pour sortir.<br>« Tu comptes te barrer aussi facilement ?  
>-Ton langage Lensherr. Ce n'est pas le meilleur exemple pour les jeunes.<br>-Et tu crois que prendre cette jeune innocente sous ton aile dans l'état où tu es est un bon exemple. Franchement. »  
>Charles lâcha brutalement la main de la fille et se retourna vers Erik. On pouvait y lire de la haine. Raven se précipita à côté de la jeune fille et l'emmena de côté, le plus proche possible de la porte. Les trois garçons vinrent la rejoindre, lui prêter main forte au cas où les choses dégénéraient. Ce qui semblait être le cas.<br>« Dans l'état où je suis ? commença Charles.  
>-Exactement. Tu n'es plus toi-même.<br>-Et en quoi je te parais différent ? Dis-moi Lensherr. J'ai tellement envie de savoir ce que tu penses de moi maintenant.  
>-Tu peux le faire d'une manière moins orthodoxe.<br>-Je ne rentrerais pas dans ta tête, siffla Charles. Plus jamais.  
>-Et c'est moi qui suis malpoli. Tu n'es plus le Charles qu'on connaissait. Tu n'épaules plus personne, tu es seul, à ton compte. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, tu nous as abandonné. Tu m'as accusé de ne pas être venu te chercher. Mais est-ce que tu es venu voir comment allaient les jeunes ? Comment allait Raven ? TA PROPRE SŒUR CHARLES. »<br>Charles se jeta sur lui, lui balançant un coup de poing. Erik en esquiva la grande partie, mais il atteint quand même son arcade sourcilière, qui s'ouvrit sous le choc.  
>« TU NE SAIS RIEN LENSHERR ! »<br>Ce qui avait changé aussi était que Charles ne l'appelait plus par son prénom. Ce qui l'affectait beaucoup. Mais Erik était beaucoup trop arrogant pour l'admettre.  
>« Quoi, tu sais plus prononcer mon prénom ? Tu as des remords ? » dit-il en grinçant des dents.<br>Il esquiva une nouvelle fois un coup, et le lui rendit. Il projeta Charles à travers la salle en utilisant son pouvoir. Charles essuya son sang sur sa lèvre nouvellement coupée. Il releva la tête, un sourire en coin malsain se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Ca non plus ce n'était pas du Charles.  
>« Dis donc Lensherr. Je te signale que tu n'as toujours pas prononcé mon nom. Tu fais la morale, mais tu es le premier concerné. C'est toi qui as compté nous laisser plusieurs fois. C'est toi qui travaillais solo. C'est toi qui as profité des autres, pour t'améliorer. Tu crois que parce que tu as connu la douleur de perdre des êtres chers, d'avoir été manipulé à ton insu, d'avoir vu des choses horribles, ça fait de toi un martyr, une personne qu'on ne peut pas atteindre parce qu'<em>elle a déjà assez souffert<em>. Des mensonges Erik. Tu le sais, tu sais comment sont les gens, tu utilises cette pitié que tu prétends exécrer. »  
>Incisif.<br>« Et oui Lensherr. Je ne prononcerai pas ton prénom, il me dégoûte. Tu prétendais vouloir annihiler les hommes comme Shaw, mais tu aspirais tout autant au pouvoir. »  
>Erik, de rage, fit voler plusieurs choses dans la salle – aucune ne toucha les invités inconscients. Elles atterrirent toutes aux pieds de Charles.<br>« Admets-le. Tout le monde veut dominer le monde. Tout le monde y a déjà pensé. Même moi, avec mes idéaux pacifistes. Et comme tu l'as souvent relevé, les non-mutants ne nous accepterons pas. Je n'ai jamais complètement adhéré à cette idée, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne suis pas d'accord. C'est pour ça qu'on a engagé ce programme de recherche des mutants. Pour les aider à s'intégrer. »  
>Il se releva, repoussant du pied les babioles à terre. Il avança vers Erik.<br>« Mais finalement, tu avais peut être raison. Ce monde est régi par la loi du plus fort. Le seul moyen de l'améliorer est de passer par cette voie. »  
>Erik ouvrit de grands yeux. Il croyait avoir mal compris, il croyait que son cerveau venait d'inventer ces dernières phrases. Mais voyant la tête de Raven et des autres, il y avait peu d'espoir pour que Charles bluffe.<br>« Tu vois Lensherr. Même le plus pacifiste des hommes peut changer. Mais je ne compte pas faire comme toi – la violence c'est pas trop mon truc. Je préfère utiliser ça – il tapota sa tête. Mais notre temps est venu, tu avais raison. Unis, on ne peut pas nous arrêter, ils ne peuvent pas nous contrôler. L'espoir est la seule chose plus forte que la peur. C'est pour ça qu'il faut réunir les mutants. »  
>Erik n'arrivait pas à se rendre compte que c'était Charles qui parlait. Dans son discours, il y avait un intérêt autre que l'intérêt commun et la paix qu'il avait toujours défendu.<br>« Tu es malade… Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.  
>-Des mutants souffrent, Lensherr. Tu comptes les faire attendre encore longtemps. »<br>Charles commençait à agacer Erik, avec ses airs de justiciers qui ne lui allaient pas. Il n'avait jamais pris cet air de héros. Il parlait comme s'il savait ce dont il parlait. Qu'est-ce qu'il sait de ce qu'endurent les mutants ? Qu'est-ce qu'il connaît de la souffrance ?! Erik sentait la colère monter en lui. Et ça faisait longtemps.  
>« Tu te fous de moi ?! Qu'est-ce qui te prends avec tes airs de justiciers ? Tu sais de quoi tu parles ? TU SAIS CE QU'ILS RESSENTENT ? Cette peur d'être rejeté ?! Je ne crois pas. TU NE SAIS MÊME PAS CE QU'EST LA SOUFFRANCE. »<br>A ce même moment, il fut plaqué contre le mur. Charles n'avait pas bougé. Mais son esprit rayonnait dans la salle. Une présence pesante.  
>« Je ne sais pas ? Tu crois que je ne sais pas ? C'EST TOI QUI NE SAIS RIEN. TU NE SAIS RIEN DE MOI, LENSHERR. Là-dedans –il montra sa tête-, il y a des choses dont tu ne connais même pas l'existence. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est. Tu crois que la télépathie est une partie de plaisir, qu'il suffit de rentrer dans les pensées de quelqu'un, faire un tour, et puis repartir comme si de rien n'était ? C'est vrai que toi et les responsabilités ça fait deux, donc je t'épargne le discours inutile là-dessus. Mais ne viens pas me dire que je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ressentent. Je ressens tout, tu l'as oublié ça ? Ce souvenir que j'ai ressorti en toi, tu sais, celui on a tous les deux versé une larme. Tu crois que c'est de la comédie ? »<br>Il donna un coup de poing sur le visage. « Je t'assure que ça, ce n'est pas de la souffrance. TU-NE SAIS PAS-CE QUE J'AI-ENDURE. Tu ne sais RIEN de moi. Alors, ne t'avise pas à parler de choses que tu ignores. »  
>Charles lui tourna le dos, et sortit.<br>Erik était figé sur place.

« Erik ! Eh ! Charles a dit qu'on avait deux minutes pour partir, avant que l'hôtel ne se réveille. »  
>Il entendit la voix de Raven au loin, mais ne bougea pas. Hank dut venir le chercher.<br>Ils étaient remontés dans leurs chambres à vitesse grand V. Personne n'avait compris ce qui s'était passé. Le comportement de Charles était incohérent, anormal et effrayant.  
>Erik était assis sur le bord de son lit. La jeune Lydia s'approcha de lui.<br>« Je voulais vous remercier de m'avoir sauvée, Monsieur.  
>-Je t'en prie, appelle moi Erik.<br>-C'était votre ami ?  
>-… Oui c'était. Ca n'y ressemble pas, hein…<br>-Au contraire, j'ai ressenti un puissant lien qui vous unissait. Malgré les mots durs que vous vous êtes dits. C'est drôle, parce qu'il a l'air si gentil de prime abord. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'il était comme ça.  
>-Charles est la meilleure personne au monde que je connaisse. Il a un esprit de bonté et d'altruisme que je n'ai vu nulle part ailleurs. Mais il a changé. Ça aussi, on n'a toujours pas compris comment. »<br>Elle s'agenouilla et le regarda dans les yeux. Il avait les yeux d'un bleu gris plus terne que d'habitude, brillants de tristesse et d'incompréhension. Elle prit sa main et continua à le regarder. Erik ne voulait pas bouger – ses yeux particuliers l'apaisaient. Ou était-ce juste sa présence ?  
>Au bout de cinq minutes, elle brisa le contact. Elle s'assit à côté de lui, légèrement troublée.<br>« Ça va ? Vous avez l'air troublé… »  
>Et Erik se souvint de sa mutation. Il la regarda, et elle vit qu'il avait compris.<br>« Je peux vous montrer…  
>-Oui. Montre-moi. »<br>Erik avait besoin d'une échappatoire – est-ce que c'était une bonne idée ? Il allait le savoir de toute façon. Elle prit ses deux mains et les serra, tout en plongeant son regard dans celui d'Erik. Ce dernier se laissa envahir par une étrange sensation.

_Ils étaient sur la plage de nouveau. Le sous-marin échoué sur la plage, les mutants attendant sur la plage. Erik sortit d'un trou, tout en faisant léviter le corps de Shaw.  
>« Aujourd'hui notre combat s'arrête. » déclara-t-il.<br>Il laissa Shaw s'écraser sur le sable.  
>« Enlevez vos œillères, frères et sœurs. Le véritable ennemi est là-bas », dit-il en désignant les bateaux militaires américains et russes.<br>-Je sens leurs armes se mouvoir sous l'eau, leur métal nous visant. Américains, soviétiques… Humains. Unis dans leur peur de l'inconnu. »  
>Charles s'avançait vers lui tandis qu'il parlait.<br>« Ils sont justes effrayés, mes chers mutants. »  
>Puis il s'adressa à Charles : « Vas-y Charles. Dis-moi que je me trompe. »<br>Deux doigts sur une tempe, Charles s'avança, braquant son esprit vers les bateaux.  
>Les canons étaient armés, et dirigés vers eux.<br>Charles, désemparé, rompit sa connexion, et fit un hochement de tête à Moira, qui se dépêcha d'aller prévenir les navires de leur position. Mais personne ne répondit. Les canons étaient prêts.  
>Ils tirèrent. Une nuée de missiles et projectiles se dirigeaient à toute vitesse vers la plage. Les mutants reculèrent, pris d'effroi. D'un mouvement de main, Erik les arrêta. Son poignet tourna, et en même temps, les projectiles changeaient de direction.<br>« Erik tu l'as dit toi-même, nous sommes de meilleurs hommes. C'est le moment de le prouver. »  
>Erik continua son mouvement de poignet.<br>« Il y'a des milliers d'hommes sur ces bateaux, des hommes bons, honnêtes, innocents, qui ne font que suivre les ordres. »  
>La colère d'Erik monta.<br>« J'ai été à la merci d'hommes qui ne faisaient que suivre les ordres. »  
>Il tourna sa tête vers Charles. « Plus jamais. »<br>Et il lança les projectiles.  
>« ERIK LACHE-LES ! » hurla Charles.<br>Mais les missiles continuaient sur le trajectoire.  
>« NOOOOOOOOOOON ! »hurla Charles tout en se ruant sur Erik. Il le fit tomber à terre. Il tenta de le maintenir sous lui, tout en essayant de lui enlever son casque.<br>« Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, dit Erik, en lui donnant un coup de coude dans le visage. Ne m'oblige pas. » Et repris le contrôle au-dessus de Charles. Les positions étaient désormais inversées.  
>Alex, Sean, Hank et Raven vinrent pour porter main forte à Charles. Erik repoussa les trois jeunes : « Arrière ! »<br>Il tenta de maintenir Charles, une main sur sa gorge, l'autre levée pour reprendre le contrôle des projectiles qui avaient déviés après l'attaque de Charles. Ce dernier tentait désespérément de retirer le casque de Charles, tout en gardant du souffle. Les projectiles reprenaient leur course vers les bateaux.  
>Charles, toujours en train d'essayer de soulever le casque d'Erik, parvint à grappiller quelques millimètres. « ERIK ARRÊTE ! »<br>Erik lâcha son cou et lui asséna un coup de poing.  
>Quelques projectiles avaient encore été perdu dans ce mouvement, mais Erik reprit le contrôle de ceux qui restaient, et se releva. Il regardait les missiles se dirigeaient là où il les commandait. La rage se multipliait en lui.<br>Charles se relevait lentement.  
>Un bruit de coup de feu se fit entendre. Erik perdit le contrôle, pour se retourner vers son agresseur. Moira lui tirait dessus avec son arme. Sa colère reprenant le dessus, et furieux qu'on ose lui tirer dessus, Erik dévia les balles. Gauche. Gauche. Gauche. Droite.<br>« Ugh ! »  
>Erik se retourna et ce qu'il vit le paralysa.<br>Charles s'écroulait au sol, la bouche ouverte en un cri silencieux, la main sur le bas de son dos.  
>Raven observait la scène, horrifiée.<br>Moira n'en croyait pas ses yeux.  
>Erik se rua vers Charles, et entreprit de dégager la balle de son corps. Charles grimaça de douleur.<br>Au loin, les missiles se désintégraient. Les américains et les soviétiques célébraient leur salut.  
>« Je suis désolé », dit Erik, s'adressant à Charles.<br>Quand il vit les mutants s'approcher, il hurla : « J'ai dit ARRIERE ! »  
>Ils s'arrêtèrent. Erik leva les yeux et regarda Moira. « Toi… Tu as fait ça. »<br>D'un geste de la main, le collier métallique serra le cou de Moira, qui tenta de s'en débarrasser.  
>« S'il te plaît… Elle n'a pas fait ça, Erik. C'est toi qui l'as fait. »<br>Erik reporta son regard sur Charles – il relâcha son emprise sur Moira.  
>« On se retourne l'un contre l'autre. C'est ce qu'ils veulent. J'ai essayé de te prévenir, Charles. Je te veux à mes côtés. On est frères, toi et moi. Tous, ensemble, se protégeant les uns les autres. On veut la même chose.<br>-Mon ami… Je suis désolé, mais nous ne voulons pas la même chose. » répliqua Charles, les yeux pleins chagrin.  
>Erik contempla ces yeux bleus, si magnifiques, et pourtant désormais si loin.<br>Il fit signe à Moira de venir et se leva tandis qu'elle prenait la relève, tout en s'excusant auprès de Charles. « Je suis désolée Charles, je suis désolée.  
>-Ca va aller, ça va aller », dit-il avant de gémir de douleur.<br>Erik s'adressa aux autres mutants.  
>« La société ne nous acceptera pas. On formera la nôtre. Les humains ont joué leurs cartes. Maintenant, on se prépare pour jouer les nôtres. Qui est avec moi ? » demanda-t-il, contemplant l'assemblée.<br>Tous se regardèrent. Erik fixa Raven. Il tendit la main vers elle. « On ne se cache plus. »  
>Raven avança, son regard oscillant entre Charles, allongé au sol, la tête reposant sur les cuisses de Moira, et Erik, la main tendue vers elle. Elle se dirigea vers Charles, qui gémissait de douleur, et respirait par petits coups, pour évacuer la douleur.<br>« Tu devrais aller avec lui. C'est ce que tu veux, dit Charles à Raven, accroupie à ses côtés.  
>-Tu m'as promis que tu ne lirais jamais mon esprit, répondit-elle en lui caressant ses cheveux.<br>-Je sais. Je t'ai promis beaucoup de chose, j'en ai peur. Je suis désolé. »  
>Il lui embrassa la main, elle l'embrassa sur le front. Ses yeux bleus se chargeaient de larmes, voyant sa sœur partir.<br>« Prends soin de lui », dit-elle à Moira.  
>Elle accepta la main tendue d'Erik, tandis que les trois mutants qui accompagnaient Shaw vinrent se joindre à lui.<br>« Et le Fauve ! N'oublie jamais. Mutant et fier. » déclara-t-elle à Hank.  
>La seconde d'après, Azazel les avait téléportés.<br>Alex, Sean et Hank se ruèrent vers Charles.  
>« Aidez-moi à le lever ! demanda Moira. On va t'amener à l'hôpital. »<br>Hank l'aida à se relever, et Charles hurla de douleur.  
>« Attends, ne bouge plus Charles », dit Hank, alarmé.<br>Charles gémit. « Je ne… Mes... Je, dit-il avant de reprendre son souffle. Je ne sens plus mes jambes. »  
>« Quoi ? demanda Moira.<br>-Je ne sens plus mes jambes. Je ne sens plus mes jambes. »_

Lorsque le contact fut rompu, Erik ne bougea pas. Les jeunes étaient au seuil de sa porte, le regardaient, inquiets. Mais Erik resta de marbre. Les dernières paroles de Charles, l'air abattu, affligé, détruit, résonnaient dans sa tête.

_Je ne sens plus mes jambes. _

* * *

><p><em>Vili volooo :) ça a pris un ptit peu plus de temps que prévu, mais c'est un gros morceau comparé aux deux précédents. Je vous en supplie, une petite review si vous êtes généreux, et je sais que vous l'êtes. Ça me ferait tellement plaisir… *yeux de Charles suppliant*<em>


	5. Part Five : Nightmare

_Coucou ! Comment ça va ? Bon je vais juste signaler que ma date de concours approche, et donc je m'excuse si je ne poste pas de chap pdt 2 semaines (ce qui risque d'arriver). Mais bon, c'est mon avenir ^^ . Je voulais remercier le/la lecteur/lectrice qui a écrit la dernière review, ça m'a fait super plaisir. J'ai tellement peur de vous décevoir :p Mais vos reviews me rassurent ^^ Je vous aime ! Bonne lecture ! _

_**-ATTENTION : Violence décrite, langage cru, jeunes et âmes sensibles s'abstenir. -**_

* * *

><p><em>Part Five<em>

Sa respiration était bruyante, et saccadée. Il passa une main sur son visage, essuyant la sueur. Il s'assit dans son lit et regarda l'heure. 3h16. C'est pas vrai… Est-ce qu'il allait réussir à dormir d'un trait, au lieu de se réveiller tout le temps à 3h du mat' ? Il passa sa main sur ses yeux, et les frotta. Il n'allait sûrement pas réussir à se rendormir de sitôt.

Il était en sueur, comme toujours – enfin, depuis pas longtemps. Depuis sa nouvelle situation. Qu'il ne supportait pas. Il ne supportait pas les conséquences qu'elle lui infligeait. Il reposa sa tête contre le mur, un peu plus relaxé. Ça lui arrivait de temps en temps. Mais de plus en plus souvent. Cet état de soudaine relaxation, qui lui était bizarrement familière… Il fallait qu'il dorme. Il avait eu une longue journée, et même si demain il n'avait rien de prévu, il fallait qu'il garde une certaine forme. Il se rallongea, et s'endormit plus rapidement que prévu.

_De la douleur. Des cris. Insupportables. Il devait les arrêter, il devait l'en empêcher. _

_Ce regard… Cette haine. Ça allait recommencer ! _

Il se réveilla en hurlant. Il haleta, tentant de reprendre son souffle, s'agrippant aux draps. Une fois sa respiration normale, il prit sa tête dans ses mains, serrant fort.

« Putain… Sors de cette tête ! »

Toutes les nuits, c'était la même chose. Et tous les matins, il se réveillait en panique. Ces cauchemars récents lui pourrissaient ses nuits. Et il priait pour en sortir, mais en se réveillant, c'était tout aussi horrible. Défaut de sa mutation. « Sors de ma tête… » murmura-t-il, éreinté.

Il ne voulait même plus se coucher. Toutes les nuits. Se souvenir, survivre. Il secoua sa tête et se leva. Il ouvrit les rideaux. Le soleil se levait, timide. Ses coudes sur le rebord de la fenêtre, il sentait l'air frais caresser ses joues en sueur. Il essuya toute trace de sueur sur son visage. Il aimait regarder l'aube se lever, mais désormais ça l'emplissait d'une nostalgie inexplicable. Il y avait beaucoup de choses qui lui semblaient bizarres.

Quand il sortit de la douche, une serviette sur les cheveux, juste un pantalon enfilé, Charles se regarda dans le miroir. Pas de nécessité de se raser. La journée s'annonçait plutôt bien. Il se sécha les cheveux, regardant la rue par la fenêtre. La ville s'était réveillée, les gens allaient au boulot. Il remarqua dans le bâtiment d'en face qu'une jeune femme le regardait. _Waw…_ Il faisait toujours autant d'effet aux femmes. Il lui décocha son sourire d'ange. _OH MON DIEU, il m'a souri ?_ Charles revint dans son appart', récupérant son café. Il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé cette boisson, mais bizarrement –encore une fois- ça ne lui déplaisait pas maintenant. Il le sirota, écoutant de la musique à la radio. Ses pensées vagabondaient, et revenaient sur les évènements récents. Sa récente rencontre avec… Lensherr. Et les jeunes. Ils avaient l'air en forme, plutôt indépendants. Et Raven allait bien, c'était le principal. Mais Lensherr lui avait tapé sur le système. Son air arrogant, sa mégalomanie… Mais il avait l'air plus soucieux que d'habitude, plus… sensible ? Pas par rapport à la colère, ça ça n'avait pas changé. Mais quand il lui avait parlé, il semblait avoir changé. Il n'était pas rentré dans sa tête – il n'y rentrerait plus jamais. Mais sa provocation de la veille… Pour qui se prenait-il ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il savait de lui ?! Rien. Strictement rien. Il ne lui avait jamais rien demandé sur son passé. Mais Charles savait tout sur lui, qu'il l'ait découvert par télépathie ou raconté par Lensherr lui-même. Encore une preuve de son égoïsme.

La douleur qu'il ressentait chez les personnes quand il lisait leur esprit, il la ressentait comme elles l'avaient ressentie. Elle pouvait être masquée par des sensations, des sentiments et des fois elle était crue. Comme celle qu'il avait ressentie parfois dans les souvenirs de Lensherr.

C'est ainsi qu'avait commencé son premier cauchemar, après cette journée sur la plage. Il s'était retrouvé dans un des souvenirs de Lensherr. Il s'était réveillé, effrayé –comme le jeune Lensherr à cette période. Et toutes les nuits c'était la même chose. Jusqu'au soir où un de ses propres souvenirs, enfouis profondément, presque oublié, a refait surface…

'Il venait de finir ses devoirs, et était allongé sur son lit. Il pensait à des trucs, comme n'importe quel gamin de quatorze ans. Il laissa son esprit vagabonder –il avait découvert sa télépathie quatre ans auparavant, et commençait à s'y faire. Il n'aimait pas trop farfouiller dans l'esprit des gens, il ne voulait pas y trouver des choses bizarres. Soudain, il entendit un bruit sourd. Il se redressa, et dirigea son attention vers cet endroit. _Non Kurt je t'en supplie…_ C'était la voix de sa mère, qui résonnait dans sa tête. Qu'est-ce que son beau-père faisait ? Il n'avait jamais entendu sa mère aussi… apeurée. Il sortit de sa chambre, et se dirigea lentement vers celle de sa mère –il ne considérait pas Kurt comme une figure paternelle et l'excluait donc de la famille - son esprit toujours braquée vers sa mère. _Kurt arrête pitié non Kurt, pourquoi ?_ Charles sentait la tension monter en lui, alors qu'il approchait. Il pouvait désormais entendre leur voix sa mère qui le suppliait à voix basse, Kurt qui proférait des injures. Charles se planta devant la porte ce qu'il vit l'horrifia. Sa mère était à terre, à genoux. Kurt était en face d'elle –dos à Charles- et avait attrapé une ceinture. Charles ouvrit de grands yeux quand Kurt leva la main, et d'un geste incontrôlé il poussa la porte.

« Ch-Charles ! » Sa mère prononça son nom, étonnée et tétanisée. _Non non Charles je t'en supplie vas-t-en, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive du mal._ Kurt se retourna, et lança à Charles un regard plein de mépris. « Xavier. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

-C'est Charles. Si tu dois être mon beau père, au moins prononce mon prénom. Et tu n'as aucun droit à prononcer mon nom de famille.

-Je fais ce que je veux… Xavier. Et je répète ma question : qu'est-ce que tu fous là.

-Je voulais demander quelque chose à maman.

-Tu crois que je vais gober ça ? Tu n'as aucun droit à venir nous espionner, tu…

-Qu'est-ce que tu allais faire.

-Ce ne sont pas tes oignons, siffla Kurt.

-C'est MA MERE, j'ai le droit de savoir ce que tu fais avec elle.

-Tu veux que je te passe les dates durant lesquelles on baise, Xavier ?

-Tu es dégueulasse.

-Et toi tu me fais chier. »

Et Kurt claqua la porte. Charles resta planté, et entendit sa mère supplier, un objet qu'on posait sur une table. Il recula, sentant le danger approcher. _KURT NON !_ Il venait de recevoir confirmation. Il avait déjà atteint sa chambre quand il entendit la porte de la chambre de sa mère s'ouvrir.

« KURT NON ARRETE ! NE LE TOUCHE PAS !

-Je vais m'gêner tiens… »

Le bruit d'une claque se fit entendre. Le sang de Charles se glaça. Le salopard venait d'administrer une claque à sa mère. Et il venait le chercher. Quand Kurt le vit à la porte de sa chambre, il se dépêcha. Charles sentit sa rage et rentra dans sa chambre en toute hâte. Kurt frappa violemment à sa porte. « OUVRE CETTE PUTAIN DE PORTE, XAVIER !

-Dégage fumier ! »

Kurt continua de frapper violemment, tout en injuriant Charles. Charles pouvait entendre ses pensées… horribles. Il espérait que sa porte tienne assez longtemps. L'espoir faisait vivre…

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, Charles vit Kurt entrer dans sa chambre, un sourire malsain sur les lèvres, des pensées violentes.

« Tu te caches, Xavier ? »

Charles ne répondit pas, il était terrifié. La seule personne qui ne devait pas entrer dans son espace privé lui faisait face. Kurt craqua ses doigts, tandis que Charles recula, se collant au mur. _Il faut que je sorte, il faut que je réussisse à sortir. _Il analysa toutes les options qui lui étaient offertes. Kurt inspecta sa chambre_ trop parfaite, qu'est-ce qu'il fout dans la vie ? _Charles attendit qu'il se soit assez écarté du chemin. Alors qu'il observait les livres sur son étagère, Charles piqua un sprint vers la porte. Un bras puissant l'arrêta –il s'enfonça dans son ventre- et le porta jusqu'au lit en l'y lâchant violemment. Charles avait mal au ventre, il entendit la main sifflait dans les airs. Elle s'abattit sur son visage.

« Ecoute-moi bien Xavier. Arrête d'interférer avec MES affaires. Ta mère est ma femme, ma propriété.

-NON ELLE NE T'APPARTIENT PAS ! » hurla Charles.

Un coup s'abattit sur lui. Sa lèvre inférieure commença à saigner.

« Tu as encore quelque chose à dire ?

-Espèce de salopard…

-Langage, Xavier, dit Kurt en lui donnant un autre coup dans le ventre.

-Je sais que tu es impliqué dans sa mort, fumier. »

Kurt se figea un instant, son visage exprimant l'hébétement, mais passa rapidement à la rage. Il agrippa Charles par le col et le plaqua contre le mur. Charles toussa, son ventre lui faisait mal. Il regarda Kurt dans les yeux.

« D'où tu sors ça.

-Je ne te le dirais pas.

-Oh que si tu me le diras, p'tit con, menaça Kurt en le cognant contre le mur.

-Jamais. »

Kurt passa une main dans ses cheveux, et se calma petit à petit, tandis qu'une idée maléfique germait dans sa tête. « En fait, je m'en fous de savoir d'où tu sais ça. Je ferais en sorte que tu ne le répètes pas en tout cas…

-Tu crois t'en sortir comme ça ?!

-Oh que oui… -il s'approcha de son oreille et susurra- je sais que tu protèges ta mère… Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, par ta faute, n'est-ce pas Xavier ? »

Charles s'immobilisa. Ce type était ignoble et vicieux, mais il ne pouvait pas négliger la protection de sa mère. Il baissa les yeux, vaincu. Kurt le lâcha d'un air satisfait. « A un de ces quatre, gamin… » Et il sortit de la chambre. Charles se laissa tomber au sol, essuyant le sang sur sa lèvre. Fumier… Il entendit des pas dans le couloir. Avant d'avoir pu lire les pensées, la porte s'ouvrit. « Charles ! Charles mon cœur où es-tu ? »

Charles ne voulait pas se montrer à sa mère dans cet état, elle s'en voudrait terriblement. Et il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle confronte Kurt. Mais elle fut plus rapide et le découvrit effondré au pied du mur, à côté de son lit. « Oh mon dieu Charles… »

Elle débita des excuses en prenant son fils dans ses bras, le couvrant de baiser –elle pleurait. Il tentait de la rassurer, mais il gémit de douleur. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Charles ?

-Rien, t'inquiète…

-Charles François Xavier, réponds-moi. »

Sa mère pouvait se montrer autoritaire, il n'y avait pas à discuter à ces moments. Quand il souleva son haut, elle découvrit avec horreur les nouveaux bleus qui couvraient sa peau. Elle resta sans voix, puis se leva et l'aida à son tour. Elle l'emmena dans la salle de bain pour le soigner. Il se laissa faire, tandis qu'elle appliquait une crème antidouleur, et qu'elle posait un pansement. « Ne me cache jamais rien Charles, jamais ! Surtout pas ça. » Il hocha de la tête, l'air penaud.'

Charles secoua sa tête. Il ne voulait pas se rappeler du reste. C'était trop douloureux… Il termina son café, et alla s'habiller. _Charles mon cœur…_ Il ferma les yeux, serra les dents. Certains souvenirs refaisaient surface durant la journée, et il devait lutter pour ne pas montrer de sentiments contradictoires, pendant qu'il souffrait intérieurement, à revoir les scènes dans sa tête.

Une fois prêt, il sortit.

Dans la rue, les gens allaient et venaient. Charles pouvait ressentir la présence de ses semblables. Il avait une idée en tête, qu'il comptait réaliser. Mais pas pour l'instant. Il se dirigea vers l'hôtel de la veille. A la réception, il demanda à voir Erik. Ils appelèrent Erik, qui descendit aussitôt.

« Oui c'est pour quoi ?

-Un jeune homme voulait vous voir. »

Erik leva un sourcil étonné, et se retourna.

Charles.

Charles regardait Erik et lui souriait. « Ah te voilà, je te cherchais partout ! »

Erik falsifia un sourire. « Merci, dit-il au réceptionniste.

-Pas de problème, M. l'ambassadeur. »

Charles leva un sourcil, amusé. Puis ils partirent vers le salon, falsifiant une amitié.

Ils se retrouvèrent autour d'un verre de scotch. « M. l'ambassadeur… rien que ça.

-Si tu es venu me faire chier Charles, tu peux repartir.

-Comment va la jeune fille ? »

A ces mots, Erik se figea. Ses yeux cherchaient à se poser sur quelque chose, mais évitaient le regard de Charles. Ce dernier commençait à se poser des questions, mais Erik coupa court à ses craintes.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu nous as bien élevés. Je l'ai raccompagnée chez elle.

-… Et c'est tout ?

-Qu'est-ce que… -Erik réalisa ce qu'insinuait Charles- Oui c'est tout ! Je ne suis pas comme – il s'arrêta, se mordant la lèvre supérieure. Il allait lui dire pas comme toi… pas bonne idée de provoquer Charles alors qu'il avait l'air plutôt pacifique pour l'instant.- Je ne suis pas comme ça.

- Tu étais obnubilé par ses yeux, je me suis dit que…

-Tu as lu dans mes pensées ?!

-Non, tu projetais. Et ça, tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas ne pas entendre. C'est comme hurler. Bref, je suis rassuré. »

Tous deux tendirent leur main pour prendre leur verre – synchronisation non banale. Ils se regardèrent et trinquèrent.

« Au futur.

-A ton retour… »

Charles fronça les sourcils aux mots d'Erik –pas de désaccord, mais d'incompréhension. Il avait de nouveau un de ces moments bizarres. Et Erik le remarqua. « Y'a quelque chose qui va pas ? » Charles ne répondit pas. Un autre souvenir avait ressurgit, plus puissant que les autres. Il serrait le poing. Erik l'observa attentivement, et avança sa main pour la poser sur son épaule.

« Erik s'il te plaît… » Erik s'arrêta. Est-ce que c'était bien Charles qui avaient dit ça ? Il secoua légèrement Charles, inquiet. Ce dernier sortit de sa torpeur, et durant un très bref moment, Erik crut reconnaître Charles – le vrai Charles. Mais un regard désintéressé se posa sur lui, et Erik retira sa main. Ils finirent leur verre en silence, lançant un regard de temps en temps. Puis ils finirent par se lever. « Merci pour ce scotch, Lensherr. Il est pas mauvais, tu commences à apprendre. » Erik esquissa un sourire, et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Ils restèrent plantés un moment devant la porte.

« Bon. Je vais y aller. Et je te rappelle Lensherr, évite de te mettre entre mes pattes. »

Ils restèrent encore quelques secondes, puis Charles se retourna.

« Tu manques à Raven… Elle pense beaucoup à toi. »

Charles ralentit le pas, et dit : « Salue-la de ma part. Elle me manque aussi. » Et il s'en alla.

Erik sourit et retourna voir Raven.

Dehors, Charles ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait un plan en tête, mais ne savait pas comment il allait réussir à approcher la personne en question. Une personne fière d'être mutante, ayant une mutation exceptionnelle, qui lui servirait… Il avait beau tourner la chose dans sa tête, il ne pouvait pas la revoir à l'hôtel – trop de gens, trop risqué. Il pourrait très bien faire oublier aux gens qui ils avaient vu, mais non. Il voulait faire ça correctement. Il allait organiser un rendez-vous. Ce soir.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà ^^ Merci de continuer à me suivre ! Une petite review pour ceux qui ont la foi :) <em>


	6. Part Six : My Head Is A Jungle

_Nouveau chapitre :) Merci à ceux qui continuent de lire. _

ATTENTION : scène explicite (même si ça ne va pas loin…)

* * *

><p><em>Part Six <em>

Erik devait retourner au manoir – il ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester aussi longtemps éloigné de la maison- et il en informa les jeunes. Ils proposèrent de rester une journée de plus. Erik la leur accorda, conscient qu'ils avaient besoin d'air. Notamment les deux tourtereaux. Quand il leur accorda sa permission, Hank et Raven se regardèrent, les yeux grands ouverts.

Les valises étaient faites, mais il était quand même nerveux à l'idée de les laisser seuls, ne serait-ce qu'une journée. Mais ils étaient tous majeurs. Pourquoi tu te fais tant de soucis, Erik ?! Me dis pas que tu t'es attaché à eux ?! C'est bien possible… Ils lui en faisaient baver, mais ils avaient besoin de lui comme il avait besoin d'eux. Il alla les voir avant de partir, pour s'assurer que tout ira bien.

« Pas besoin de stresser autant, Erik. On ne fera pas de bêtises, le rassura Raven.

-Ouais, t'inquiète. Et on leur dira quand ils feront trop de bruit, ajouta Alex.

-Que… QUOI ?! » demanda Hank, rouge.

Ils rirent, et Erik était rassuré.

Ils reçurent un appel d'Erik, qui leur annonça qu'il était bien arrivé. Hank et Raven étaient entre eux, dans la chambre. Alex et Sean étaient sortis faire un tour, ils en avaient un peu marre des deux autres.

Sur le lit, Raven était calée dans les bras de Hank. Ils regardaient un film sur la petite télé qui était dans la chambre. Aucun ne suivait vraiment le film, et lorsqu'ils le remarquèrent, ils se sourirent.

« Tu es merveilleuse… Je suis chanceux de t'avoir.

-Non Hank, c'est moi qui suis chanceuse de t'avoir rencontré. Je n'aurais jamais pensé être avec quelqu'un d'aussi cultivé, et gentil, doux… Et beau.

-Menteuse, tu as été pendant une bonne partie de ta jeunesse avec un homme comme ça…

-Quoi ? … Oh, Charles. –elle rit- Tu as raison, mais Charles n'était pas à prendre… Je le considérais vraiment comme mon frère. Même si j'ai déjà eu des vues sur lui plus jeune… Et il me l'a fait tendrement remarquer. »

Hank voulut en savoir plus, et Raven consentit.

_C'était un samedi soir, les parents étaient de sortie. Raven glandait dans la chambre de Charles, parcourant les livres qui emplissaient ses étagères. Elle en connaissait une bonne partie, il les lui avait lus pour qu'elle puisse s'endormir. Elle se leva pour aller boire un verre d'eau. En revenant, elle remarqua que la porte de la salle de bains était légèrement entrouverte. Elle jeta un œil de loin et elle vit un corps vêtu d'une serviette. Ou du moins la partie inférieure de son corps. Elle repartit vite dans la chambre, espérant que Charles ne l'ai pas vue. Quand il arriva dans la chambre, il était en train d'enfiler son haut de pyjama, et alla à la recherche du bas. Oui, Charles Xavier était en boxer. Et Raven ne put en détacher son regard. _

_« Raven, range tes pensées… »_

_C'était trop tard, Charles l'avait donc grillée. Elle détourna son regard, honteuse. Comment avait-elle pu penser comme ça ? Même si elle trouvait que Charles n'était pas mal… _

_« Raveeeeeeeeen… »_

_Charles mettait son bas, et se planta devant elle. _

_« Y'a besoin qu'on discute d'un certain sujet ? _

_-Non. _

_-Raven, tu as seize ans, c'est normal. Si tu veux qu'on en parle…_

_-NON CHARLES ! » cria-t-elle, puis elle se ravisa. Elle n'avait pas besoin de crier. _

_Charles s'assit à côté d'elle, sur le rebord du lit, et passa une main autour de ses épaules. _

_« Est-ce que tu sortirais avec moi ? _

_-Que… Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ? _

_-J'ai besoin de savoir, Charles. _

_-Ah oui tu es en période de remise en question. Je te trouve magnifique Raven, et si je n'étais pas ton frère, oui je crois que je sortirais avec toi. –il s'arrêta- Oh mon dieu, ça sonne tellement faux. _

_-Pourquoi ? _

_-Parce que tu es ma sœur Raven, je ne pense pas comme ça de toi…_

_-Mais moi je viens de penser comme ça de toi. Et puis on n'est pas vraiment frère et sœur. _

_-Je sais mais spirituellement et… on a vécu ensemble liés par cette union fraternelle, Raven. Quant à tes commentaires sur mes fesses, j'accepte le compliment, mais contrôle toi. Je ne t'empêche pas de penser ce que tu veux –même si ça me met mal à l'aise- mais ne projette pas. Et arrête de te poser des questions stupides sur toi-même, tu es merveilleuse, je t'adore, tu es intelligente, brillante, magnifique, souriante, joyeuse, tu fais du bien aux gens, tu me fais du bien, tu prends soin de ceux qui comptent pour toi et tu as une grande gueule – il rit- que demander de plus ? _

_-Des fois je regrette qu'on soit frère et sœur, et que ce lien se soit tellement développé. J'aurai pu t'avoir sous un autre angle. Mais finalement sans toi, jamais je ne serais celle que je suis aujourd'hui. »_

_Il la prit dans ses bras. Puis il se leva, enthousiaste. « On se la fait cette super soirée bouffe-film ? _

_-Oh que oui. Et tu n'échapperas pas à la bataille de polochons ! »_

Hank rigolait, c'était bien Charles. Il regarda sa dulcinée – il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de la regarder. Lentement, il s'approcha d'elle. Elle fit de même. L'espace entre eux se réduisait, et ils se retrouvèrent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Raven pouvait ressentir le souffle légèrement saccadé de Hank. Hank observait les yeux de Raven, d'un bleu gris intense. Elle rayonnait d'une force particulière… Et elle l'attirait comme un aimant.

Lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent, le reste du monde disparut. Il n'y avait qu'eux, corps si près, peau contre peau, lèvre contre lèvre. Les battements de leurs cœurs, synchrones. Le souffle de Hank plus puissant, celui de Raven plus délicat mais oh combien enivrant. Leurs lèvres bougeaient d'elles-mêmes, découvrant le territoire de l'autre. Les lèvres de Raven étaient douces et chaudes, légèrement gercée. Mais la chaleur du moment fit oublier à Hank ce minuscule détail –qui ne le gênait pas pour autant. Raven se concentra sur Hank : ses lèvres caressaient les siennes, avides. Elles incitaient à plus, beaucoup plus. Le doux baiser se transforma rapidement en passion. Raven posa ses mains de part et d'autre du visage de Hank, écrasant ses lèvres plus violemment. Hank mit ses mains à l'arrière de sa tête, en réponse, l'incitant à ne pas s'écarter. Ils se faisaient mutuellement comprendre que c'est ce qu'ils voulaient. Le baiser se fit plus brouillon car plus passionné, la température montait entre leurs deux corps. Raven s'assit sur les cuisses de Hank, se collant à lui, prolongeant le baiser, tout en reprenant son souffle de temps en temps. Hank s'ajusta de façon à ne pas gêner son amour.

Puis timidement, il passa sa langue sur les lèvres de Raven. Elle ouvrit les yeux, le regard fiévreux. Elle fit de même leurs langues se rejoignirent en un ballet sensuel, ne cherchant pas domination mais luxure.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Hank retourna les positions. Raven était étendu sous lui, et il plaça ses jambes de part et d'autres de son corps, ne brisant pas leur baiser. Il caressa son visage, ses joues. C'est alors qu'il rompit le baiser, et leva la tête vers elle. Elle était si magnifique… Il embrassa sa joue, puis sa mâchoire, et descendit petit à petit vers son cou. Elle lui caressait la tête, tandis que ses lèvres se frayaient un passage sur son cou. Il y déposa de légers baisers, la faisant gémir. Il souffla contre sa peau chaude. Il dégagea les cheveux de son cou, afin de l'embrasser un peu plus. Raven respirait bruyamment, d'une façon assez érotique. Ce qui ne fit que renforcer le désir de Hank de lui faire plaisir.

Il atteignit sa clavicule, où il déposa un baiser avant de passer à ses épaules. Il lui caressait les bras, sentait ses muscles sous la peau se tendant à son toucher. Des mains capturèrent son visage et le ramenèrent vers le haut. Raven le regardait, et lui fit enlever ses lunettes. Et l'embrassa. Les mains de Hank parcouraient ses flans, et s'arrêtèrent à la fin de son haut. Lentement, elles remontèrent sous le haut, les pouces massant la peau qu'ils découvraient. Raven se cambra légèrement, rapprochant son corps de celui de Hank.

Elle brisa le baiser et posa ses mains sur le torse de Hank. Il s'était mis à la musculation, et ça lui allait très bien. Il est toujours aussi fin, mais on pouvait sentir le fruit de son travail acharné. Elle caressa ses pectoraux naissants, les doigts en éventails, ce qui fit soupirer de plaisir son amour. Ses mains passèrent au côté, mesurant la finesse de son corps. Elle commença à déboutonner sa chemise, tandis qu'il se repositionnait afin de lui faciliter la tâche. Alors qu'elle atteint le haut, Hank l'embrassa sur le front, et elle lui enleva sa chemise. Elle poussa un soupir : il était vraiment bien foutu… Elle hésita à poser sa main. Hank, remarquant son appréhension, lui sourit et dirigea sa main vers son cœur et l'y posa. La main de Raven était fraîche, ce qui eut un effet électrisant sur Hank. Ils s'embrassèrent une fois de plus, Raven passant sa main sur le torse de son petit ami, les mains de Hank continuant leur trajet sensuel sous le haut de Raven.

Le ballet amoureux durant un quart d'heure de plus –une éternité pour les deux tourtereaux- et n'alla pas plus loin que ce qu'ils avaient engagé.

Raven était calé contre le torse nu de Hank, qui lui caressait les cheveux. Il l'embrassa sur le haut de la tête. « Je t'aime… »

La chaleur de l'évènement passé persistait encore. Raven frotta sa tête contre lui, souriante. « Je t'aime aussi. »

* * *

><p><em>Voilà :) J'espère que ça vous aura plu. Si non… bah désolée, c'était un passage obligatoire. Vous comprendrez… Peut-être. Alors je vous préviens que je ne posterais pas la suite pour l'instant, mon concours est dans quelques jours. <em>


End file.
